Storms of Love
by TarynEdwards
Summary: Elizabeth and Darcy accidentally get caught in a situation that compromises Elizabeth's virtue. There is nothing a gentleman can do, but save her reputation with marriage.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful afternoon. Well, at least it was a dry afternoon, which meant about the same thing at the moment to Miss Elizabeth Bennet. After days of rain, then it being too wet outside, she had been cooped up in the house with her family, whom she loved dearly, but would not wish on anyone to be confined to an area with. Now it was dry, and though the sky were still a temperamental grey, she still had plans to go out for a walk.

Elizabeth voiced this plan to her family at luncheon and her three younger sisters excitedly said they would join her for her excursion. It had been too long since they ventured to Meryton and got to visit the shops and converse with the visiting soldiers. Only Mr. Bennet held concerns.

"I do believe it is supposed to rain again this afternoon," said her. "I think you would do best to hold off on any walks that are too long and perhaps, keep it just to the gardens. It would not do to get caught in the rain and become sick like your dear sister had all too recently."

The memory of Jane getting caught in the rain and coming down with a severe cold at Netherfield and Elizabeth coming to stay with her during her worry, was still fresh in everyone's mind. Elizabeth was near reluctantly agreeing with her father, when her mother spoke up in their defense.

"Don't worry so, Mr. Bennet. I don't think it will rain again for at least another day. And a walk to Meryton would surely not be too long. And in the unlikely situation that it does rain, the girls can take refuge at the aunt and uncle. I am sure they would be delighted to see their nieces."

That settled, all of the sisters, with the exception of Jane Bennet, who wanted to stay home and finish a cross-stitch that she had started during the storms, left lunch to prepare for their walk.

Wearing her most comfortable walking shoes and her favorite warm, worn Spencer, Elizabeth paced outside, waiting for her tittering sisters. She would have been much happier taking her walk in silence and having the ability to meander any way she wanted, but she would not begrudge her sisters the chance to get out of the house and stretch their legs too.

As she expected, the entire one mile walk to Meryton was full of the inane chattering of her sisters, especially Lydia and Kitty. It was a non-stop deluge of talk of ribbons and soldiers, and the latest fashions and gossip about the county's residents. On the latter topic, Elizabeth admonished her sisters, but they paid her little heed and continued on.

It was a relief when they made it to the town. Kitty and Lydia ran off to the closest shop and started browsing the designs of dresses they wished they could have. Mary and Elizabeth followed at a more sedate speed.

Elizabeth took another look at the grey skies above and determined that her mother must be right, there sure would not be rain for at least another day and it would be all right if she stayed out to walk a little longer.

Turning to her sister, Elizabeth relayed these thoughts. "I think I will continue to walk for another couple of miles, then come back to visit our relatives with you three and go home. Keep watch over them, please."

Mary solemnly agreed and Elizabeth was on her way back out of town and into the countryside beyond.

Elizabeth did so love the quiet of the countryside. The wide open meadows full of wildflowers and the clean fresh scent of grass was the best thing to settle her mind. These long walks alone were the highlight of her day when she got a chance to escape the confines of Longbourn.

She was almost another two miles passed Meryton when there was a rumble of thunder. Not even thirty seconds later, a torrent of rain came down on her.

Elizabeth yelped in surprise.

Remembering a barn about half of a mile back, Elizabeth turned and took off in a most unladylike run. Even so, but the time she arrived at the barn and slid into the dry building, she was still soaking wet.

A/N: Thank you all pre-emptively for reading. Though this is not my first book, it is my first Pride and Prejudice variation and I love Austen so much, that I hope I can do her justice.

I am going to try to keep with a MWF schedule with posting, but there are probably going to be occasionally times where I will miss a date. If that happens, I promise to post again as soon as possible. Thank you again.


	2. Chapter 2

Safely ensconced in the barn, Elizabeth looked around to take in her surroundings. There was little in the barn. On one side of the room was a rather large stack of hay, reaching far above Elizabeth's head. There were some tools hanging on the wall on Elizabeth's other side. From the state of the tools, Elizabeth assumed they were well and often used. She hoped that no one had any need to come in there and discover her, but from the way the rain was coming down, she felt it was very unlikely. Directly ahead of her, on the opposite wall from the door she had entered, was another door. Elizabeth assume that it lead to a closet of some sort and did not bother to investigate it any further.

The barn was indeed dry, but the chill from outside was seeping in. Elizabeth remembered spying a stack of wood under the overhanging of the roof when she came if.

Hoping that they were still dry in the rain, Elizabeth dashed back into the rain and around the corner of the building a few times to bring in what she thought was enough wood to start a fire. She stacked the wood in a pyramid like she had seen in pictures and stuck pieces of hay in between the gaps.

She stood back and surveyed her work. It was only then that she realized she had little idea on how to actually start a fire!

Elizabeth thought hard about the pictures and descriptions she'd seen in travel books about people surviving in the wilderness. She hesitantly picked up two sticks and rub them together how the book had described it. It took a while, but eventually Elizabeth found success in creating a spark that caught on the hay.

Her luck held on as the spark ignited against more hay and the fire started to spread. With the warmth from the fire starting to spread, Elizabeth began to realize how cold she was in her wet dress. She also began to worry that if she continued to wear it, they would take longer to dry and she ran the risk of a cold.

But if she took her clothes off, she ran the risk of being caught in quite a compromising position. So it was a decision of her health and comfort or her reputation. Elizabeth weighed the decision in her mind, but considering the likelihood of being caught as she was, she believed it was worth the risk to lay her clothes by the fire to dry.

Stripped down to her stays and shift, Elizabeth grabbed a dirty blanket laying on the floor under the tools and sat down next to the fire, letting herself warm up. If she was home, the sound of thunder would have been a comforting accompaniment to playing a game of chess with her father or reading a book by the fire, but out there in an empty barn alone, it was as if the world had shrunk down to just her. It was a disquieting feeling.

Time crept forward slowly with Elizabeth having no idea, in the windowless building, how much time was actually going by. She passed the time quietly monologuing her favorite book passages and poems, and, occasionally, practicing a song. She wished she had thought to bring a book with her on her walk, but she'd had no plans to stop to read and had forgone the accessory .

Elizabeth's mind wandered from books to the subject of her sisters. She hoped they were able to take refuge at their aunt and uncle's before the storm had hit. It wouldn't do for all of them to be stuck out in the storm without the aid of family. Elizabeth would be able to handle it much better than her two youngest sisters. They were notoriously bad during storms, constantly complaining. She almost felt bad for her aunt and uncle, if the three girls had indeed made it there.

Elizabeth was finally getting warm and comfortable when she heard something _thump_ from the other side of the door that she had thought to be a closet before. It startled her, but she told herself that something mush have dropped and it was really nothing to worry herself over.

That was when she heard a deep male voice cry out "Blast it all!"

Elizabeth sprung to her feet. There was someone on the other side of the door. Not only a someone, but a male someone. She quickly went over to the side of the room and grabbed a pitchfork.

With her weapon clutched in her hands Elizabeth inched towards the door and called out, "Who is it? I have a weapon and am not afraid to use it if need be."

It was irrational of her to threaten someone whom she did not know, nor know of their intentions, but Elizabeth was frightened enough that manners and rationality went right out of the window.

Footsteps came towards the door. Elizabeth slowly backed away and her grip on the pitchfork tightened until her fingers started to turn white. Her heart was thumbing so loudly, she knew the man could hear it.

"I promise you, I bear you no ill will. I had not know anyone else was in here."

The voice sounded all to familiar to Elizabeth, but she could not place how she knew such a haughty tone.

"But it does worry me to be in here with you, when you are so happy to threaten a stranger that has done nothing to harm you. It makes me wonder about the manners they teach out here to country girls."

It was just as the door was opening that Elizabeth realized why she recognized the voice.

A/N: If you visit my author page, you can find information for my Facebook page. I would love it if you guys joined me over there :)

A/N 2: Hey guys, thank you to those who have pointed out the issues with Elizabeth lighting a fire. Blame my poor city mind on that mistake. It will be fixed in the published version of this book. There is no need for anyone else to point this out to me. Thank you to those who already have.


	3. Chapter 3

I would like to say a very heartfelt thank you to everyone that is following the story and all of you that have commented so far. You are giving me the courage to continue on with the story and some amazing notes on how I can improve. So thank you.

Fitzwilliam Darcy was out for a ride when the storm hit. He was a great lover of nature, despite spending much of his time in town, and tried to get out for a ride at least once or twice a day. With the weather as it had been, he bad been unable to go for his rides and was stuck inside Netherfield.

It would not have been so tiresome if his closest friend, Charles Bingley, had not brought his insufferable sisters and brother-in-law to the country estate with him. The two women were like giggling hens, constantly grating on his nerves. That is when Miss Bingley was not throwing herself at him with a keen eye on his fortune. Mr. Hurst, the elder sister's husband, was just plain dull and did not realize he was so.

It made for hard conversation, and Darcy found himself often hiding away in the library, which the women avoided stoutly, as though the books themselves would cause the two women to break out in hives at just the sight.

The library was greatly lacking for Darcy's tastes, but in the situation he had to make due. Even so, it was with a great relief when the weather finally permitted Darcy to go outside.

He took off in a random direction, as he was want to do at times, and rode on admiring the views of the countryside.

It was much too soon that the skies opened upon him and rain came down. He rode hard towards a barn that he knew was nearby and once he arrived, he lead his horse into the large area.

Inside, there was more than enough space for both Darcy and his horse. He took the suddenly dryness to pull out a large cloth that he kept in a side bag for his horse and tried himself then the horse off.

There was no source of light in the windowless room, so Darcy tried to find his way around in the dark for a place he could sit in wait out the rain. He kicked over something, sending it flying across the floor with a _thump_ , he quietly swore, but kept trying to move across the room.

This time, what he ran into was was higher and more reluctant to move from his spot. It sent a shock of pain from Darcy's shin up the rest of his leg.

"Blast it all!" he yelled in frustration. The spot he had hit smarted something fierce, but his eyes were finally getting accustomed to the dark enough to see that he had run into a bench. At least he had found somewhere to sit.

He had just sat to rest from his feet when a decidedly feminine voice rang out. "Who is it? I have a weapon and am not afraid to use it if need be."

Darcy held in a snort. It wouldn't do for the lady, who's voice he instantly recognized as Miss Elizabeth Bennet's, to hear and assume even worse things about him than she already thought. He knew she held no polite thoughts for him as a stranger in a barn or as a known acquaintance.

He was starting to see it as a shame, since his time in close quarters with her, as her sister recovered from illness, he had grown almost fond of her. He definitely felt a sort of kinship with her.

Still he could not help himself teasing her, though he knew it could lead to no good. He stood from his seat and made his way towards where her voice had come from. There must be another room to this barn than the one he was in. If he had thought before, he would have considered that the inside of the building was much smaller than the outside.

"I promise you, I bear you no ill will. I had not know anyone else was in here," he said. It would probably be wise to pacify her even if he was preparing to tease. He made it to the door and put his hand on the grove needed to slide it open when he said, "But it does worry me to be in here with you, when you are so happy to threaten a stranger that has done nothing to harm you. It makes me wonder about the manners they teach out here to country girls."

Darcy slid open the door to reveal himself as a surprise to the woman, but was indeed surprised himself when he saw standing before him in the glow of a small fire, Miss Elizabeth holding a pitchfork for dear life in nothing but her stays and shift!


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is pretty short and I am so late posting today, that I am going to give you guys TWO chapters today. I was away from home all day, but I will try not to be so late again.

-Taryn

"Miss Elizabeth!" Mr. Darcy exclaimed. His cheeks turned red and he whipped around so that his back was to Elizabeth. At first she was confused, but then she remembered her state of dress. Or rather state of undress.

Elizabeth squealed before grabbing at the blanket covering herself as best she could.

"Mr. Darcy, what ever are you doing here?"

"The same as I expect you are." Mr. Darcy's voice betrayed the strain he was feeling at being around a half-naked unmarried woman. "I sought refuge from the sudden downpour. I did not expect any one else to be in my sanctuary."

"Yes, you are right. I am here for the same reason. I was out walking and the rain surprised me. I too did not expect anyone else to be here."

An awkward silence fell between them.

"Why don't we share the space," said Mr. Darcy. "You could stay in your area and I will stay in my own. I will come no closer to you, to preserve your modesty. With a door between us you should not have to put your wet clothes back on. I give you my word as a gentleman that I will not accost you or mistreat you in any way."

Elizabeth hesitated, but accepted the deal. In her mind, though, she did wonder why Mr. Darcy was being so gentlemanly to her. In most of their previous interactions he had been stuffy, room, and altogether ungentlemanly. She did not think that he was the type of man that would take advantage of the young woman, but still his manners unnerved her.

"It is a shame you got caught in the weather. Though it is curious why you are out when you have such fine company Netherfield."

Elizabeth knew she should not be so curious and pry into the gentleman's affairs, but she could not help herself and indulged in her curiosity.

"As you say there is fine company at Netherfield, but try as I might people do not measure up to the fine company of solitude and fresh air found on horseback. It is more surprising to find a young lady of your stature wandering the countryside alone."

"I have known this area my entire life, Sir," Elizabeth said defending herself. "I am quite safe taking a walk. And thank you for your concern, though."

Again, silence fell between them. This time it felt more permanent. Darcy did not know what else to say to the woman without offending her and Elizabeth was thoroughly offended by his ideas that she could not take a walk in her own county. So silence filled the space with little chance of being broken.


	5. Chapter 5

Darcy wandered back over to the bench he had a ran his shin into earlier and sat down with a sigh. The rain was still coming down hard no signs of letting up. It seemed he would be stopped in this divine for the foreseeable future., He hoped that the rain would peter out soon and he would be able to be on his way back to Netherfield.

The beating of the rain on the roof of the barn was like a constant drumming in is brain. Darcy feared he would go mad if he was forced to sit in silence with only the rain for company. Darcy looked at his horse contemplating talking to him in a vain effort to assuage his boredom, but the horse huffed and deliberately looked away from Darcy.

Even the horse felt solitude was better than speaking to Darcy. Is that how Miss Elizabeth felt about him, also? Darcy was curious to see if that was the case and called out to her.

"Miss Elizabeth?"

There was no response so he called again. This time he was rewarded with an audible sigh and grudging reply.

"Is everything okay, Mr. Darcy?"

"Yes, yes they are. Though there is one thing." Darcy let his voice trial off hoping she would take the bait and fall into a conversation with him. For a painful moment he feared his plan failed when there was no answer, but then she spoke up.

"What is the one thing? I do hope you are not injured or anything?"

"Nothing so dire, Miss Elizabeth, though I am grateful for your concern. The only danger on this side is the danger of me passing away from the evil force of boredom."

Darcy was pleased when Miss Elizabeth laughed. "It is dreadfully boring in here. How would you recommend we remedy that?"

"You were going for a walk this afternoon, is that correct?" Darcy asked. He stood up from his bench and moved closer to the door so he would not have to speak quite so loudly and could speak at a more conversational level.

"Yes, I was."

"May I ask your destination?"

"No where in particular, truth be told. I sometimes just enjoy wandering and seeing the paths my feet take me."

"That does sound remarkably peaceful. When I am at my country home I often do the same. Though I always seem to end my journey in the same spot. I nice quiet clearing in a nearby wood."

"That sounds lovely." Elizabeth's voice did indeed sound wistful.

"Perhaps one day you will find your way to Pemberly and will be able to visit my gardens."

"I don't think I will ever make it so far north, but thank you for the kind invitation."

Conversation continued, with the two of them individually decided it would be best if they tried their hardest to stay on bengine topics and not straying into anything that had to do with their own past interactions nor the things they would be used to doing that the other could not because of the difference in their social statuses. That limited the conversational topics to how horrid the weather was, their mutual enjoyment of walking and how the weather was impeding it, and music.

Even with their truce and promises to themselves, they still bickered about things. They would insult and snipe at each other, but soon go back to their calmer selves and continue more cordially after profuse and almost sincere apologies.

Though the topics were very limited, it was just enough to assuage their mutual boredom, until they both tired out. The conversation started to slow, replies coming later and later from each, until silence fell down upon the barn, with the exception for the continued tapping of the rain on the rooftop and the occasional hoof stumping from the horse. Both human occupants of the barn had fallen asleep with such gradualness that neither realized the other was doing it, nor that they themselves were falling asleep until the next morning when Mr. Darcy woke with a start.


	6. Chapter 6

Here is a nice long one for you today.

The next morning, Darcy indeed woke with a start. The sound of birds chirping and the nudging of his horse against his head had awakened him, though the latter likely had more of an effect than the former. The one noise that was absent was that of rain, but Darcy did not notice this absence at first.

What Darcy did notice was the ache in his back and the ineffectual hay pillow he was using. Confused as to where he was and why he was there, Darcy stood up and stretched. As he looked around and saw he was in a barn, the memories of the night before came rushing back to him and he instantly realized what sort of trouble him and Miss Elizabeth could possibly in if there were caught in such a situation. It was imperative that he awakened her and sent her on her way before anyone realized she was missing and possibly found them together.

If there were found Darcy could be labeled a scoundrel and Miss Elizabeth's reputation would be ruined, even though they did nothing with each other and spent much of the night bickering.

Darcy pushed open the door that separated them and found Miss Elizabeth in much a similar position he had found himself upon waking. She was half-lounged against the wall near the door and had a dirty looking blanket pulled over her. The fire near her had banked over night and was dead. Miss Elizabeth herself was sleeping like such an angel and so peaceful looking, he was loathed to wake her.

But wake her he must. Darcy reached down and gently shook Elizabeth on the shoulder. "Miss Elizabeth. It is morning. You must wake up." Still she did not wake.

If it wasn't such a dire situation, Darcy would have found himself chuckling over how deeply she was sleeping. It was endearing, but to Darcy's dismay, almost everything Miss Elizabeth did was endearing in his eyes since her stay at Netherfield. He had become enamored and intrigued by this country girl.

Darcy shook Elizabeth's shoulder a little harder and this time she woke up with a start. "Wha-?"

She frantically looked around, confusion coloring her face. "Where am I?"

"Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy tentatively said.

Her head whipped around and she faced him. "Mr. Darcy," she exclaimed. Miss Elizabeth immediately gathered up the blanket and held it up modestly over her. She looked around again with dawning understanding. "Oh no. Is it morning?"

"Yes it is. We must have fallen asleep at some point. We must get you home before you are missed to the point they send out a search party."

She nodded. "You are correct. I need some privacy to put on my clothes."

Darcy felt his face color. "Of course. I will give you a moment. Call out for me when you are finished."

He retreated back to his side of the barn and waited while Miss Elizabeth dressed herself. Finally he heard her call out, "I am ready."

Taking a deep breath and sending a small prayer to the Lord that they would not be caught, Darcy went back into the room Elizabeth was in.

Even in day old clothes that had seen the wrong side of a rain storm and unbrushed hair, Darcy was struck by the simple beauty of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She was no major beauty as her elder sister, Miss Jane Bennet, was, but she shone with something fierce. The mixture of intelligent eyes and sharp wit sent Darcy's heart into an uncharacteristic pitter patter every time she unleashed them on him.

Darcy cleared his throat, irritated at himself that his mind kept wandering into territories that it need not go in. There was not any way Miss Elizabeth would ever give him the chance to get her to reassess her opinion of him. He might as well push aside any growing admiration of her, for it would be a waste of emotion.

"We should go now."

Elizabeth nodded, then turned to leave the barn. Darcy whistled and his horse came through the door. He grasped the reins and lead the horse out of the barn a few feet behind Elizabeth.

It was only out in the sunshine that Darcy started to ponder how they would get Elizabeth home to her probably worried family. Before he could voice this concern, she said to him. "Thank you for keeping me company last night. Things would have been much more horrid if not for you. I will make my way home and you may go back to Netherfield. I am sure your friends are worried for you. I will make sure my family do not know that I was with you, so there is no need to worry for that."

"I am sorry to say, but I believe it is too late to keep my name out of it." Darcy's eyes were focused beyond Elizabeth, on the horizon. He had to squint into the sun, but there was an unmistakable group of men walking towards them. Darcy did not recognize most of them, but he was certain that he recognized the leader of the group as one Mr. Bennet, Elizabeth'd father.

They were too close for them to hide unnoticed; the group had surely seen them by now. It would spell even more trouble for the two of them to try and hide themselves. It would only serve to make them look more guilty of what he was sure Mr. Bennet and the group already suspected.

Elizabeth looked in the direction Darcy was looking and saw the group coming towards them. She muttered a quiet swear that was most unladylike, but Darcy heartily agreed with the sentiments.

"Whatever are we to do now? Papa is going to be a bear to deal with."

Darcy let out a bitter chuckle. "I am sure your father will be much more focused on me than you. You are sure to be considered the wronged party. I am little more than a stranger in this county and who knows what dastardly deeds I get up to in town. They are right if they were to be suspicious of me, though their likely opinions are most incorrect."

Elizabeth sighed. "You are right. I am sorry for what is to come. I will try my best to get Papa to see the truth."


	7. Chapter 7

Elizabeth tried her best not to wring her hands as they nervously waited for the group to reach them. She wasn't as successful in containing her sigh of irritation when they became close enough that the rest of the group were clearer to see. Her cousin, Mr. Collins, had insinuated himself with the group that she assumed was her search party. That spelled nothing but bad coming.

Mr. Collins was very likely to try and lecture her about the virtues of maidenly honor and staying out all night and being unchaperoned with a man. Confound it! The man sometimes acted as if he were her father the way he lectured. It would have been much better for Elizabeth's sanity if her father had left the insufferable man at home. She almost would prefer to stay in the company of Mr. Darcy than that of Mr. Collins.

Of course it did not go unnoticed by Mr. Darcy how she sighed and shuffled. "Is there something that irks you I should know about?"

Elizabeth's eyes flickered up to the tall figure that stood waiting with her. "It is nothing for you to worry about. It is just that my cousin, Mr. Collins, is with the group and he is very likely to give me unwanted lectures and extoll the virtues of a Lady Catherine de Bourgh for whom he is parson for." Realizing how much she said and how rude she was being to her cousin in front of a man that was little more than a stranger, Elizabeth colored. "Do excuse me. That was improper."

"I can understand the stress of the situation can loosen tongues more than we expect. But, I must ask, did you say a Lady Catherine de Bourgh?"

Elizabeth was about to answer when Mr. Collins called out to them. "Miss Elizabeth! We have all been very worried for you. Stay out the entire night is most unladylike."

Beside her, Mr. Darcy snorted. She struggled not to smile at his response. Mr. Darcy was going to see first hand how odious Mr. Collins could be.

The man ran up to them, his long, lanky body looking unused to such activity. "And with a man? What kind of gentleman would stay with a woman unchaperoned all night?" Mr. Collins looked Mr. Darcy up and down with such contempt that Elizabeth wondered how he would react when he found out to whom exactly he was speaking to.

The rest of the group caught up with Mr. Collins and Mr. Bennet rushed to Elizabeth and gathered her into a hug. "Eliza, my dear. I -we all have been worried sick for your well being. Never disappear like that again."

"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to." Elizabeth clung to her father as tightly as she could. It made no sense, but in that moment she had missed him fiercely.

Mr. Bennet pulled away from his favorite daughter and rested his hands on her shoulders. "We are going to have to speak about this at home, mind you. It is not okay for you to be out at night alone. Or rather, even worse, since you appear to have not been alone, with a man."

Elizabeth's shoulders slumped. She knew this was coming, but had hoped it would wait. Mr. Bennet looked to Mr. Darcy. "Good morning to you, sir."

Mr. Darcy politely nodded back. "Good morning, Mr. Bennet."

"If you do not mind, I will be taking my daughter home with me."

"Of course, sir. I could think of nothing more proper."

"I would like to make an appointment to speak to you later, though."

Mr. Darcy nodded again. He took the rein of his horse and walked away back towards Netherfield. All of the men that were with Mr. Bennet, with the exception of Mr. Collins, splintered off to return to their own homes.

The three of them started towards Longbourn. It was barely a couple dozen steps before Mr. Collins started talking on the virtues of Catherine de Bourgh, how neither her nor her daughter, Miss Anne, would ever do what Elizabeth had done, and what the Bible said about women who do not obey. The lecture lasted the entirety of the walk home, but it did not take too much longer for Elizabeth to start ignoring everything the man said.


	8. Chapter 8

I am so sorry that I missed posting yesterday. I was so busy that I did not get a chance to get on my computer. As an apology here are two chapters.

-Taryn

* * *

When Elizabeth, Mr. Bennet, and Mr. Collins arrived back at Longbourn, Elizabeth wanted nothing more than to go to her room and lay down for a nap. The sleep she had received on the barn floor was deep, but not nearly as restful as she would have gotten in her own bed.

That in combination with the non-stop talking of Mr. Collins on their way home, tired Elizabeth both mentally and physically. Alas, sleep was not to be in her grasp any time soon.

"Elizabeth, go wait for me in my office. I wish to speak to you alone."

"Can it not wait, Papa. I am tired and-"

"Perhaps you would not be so tired if you were home last night as you should have been. No go to my office."

Mr. Bennet so rarely spoke in such stern tones to Elizabeth, that she knew it was no use to argue and made her way to her father's office to await what it was that he had to say.

On her way there, though, she was waylaid by Mrs. Bennet. The woman dramatically wailed when she saw her second eldest daughter and threw her arms about her. "We were all worried sick about you when you did not come home this morning with your sisters. Then, they told us you had not been at your aunt and uncle's with them. How could you do such a thing as worry me so?"

"I am sorry, Mother. I went walking further and was caught in the rain. I took shelter in a barn and fell asleep."

"That is no excuse young lady. Oh my nerves are frayed so."

Even awaiting her father in his study would be less uncomfortable than comforting her mother, so Elizabeth made her excuses and continued to the room in question.

Elizabeth sat in the seat across from her father's desk. Most of her memories in this room were good ones. Even as a young girl, she had been happy to help her father read through letter and take notes on transactions. As she grew older, she acted more and more as a secretary for him. Out of everyone else in the family, she was the only one that knew exactly how the estate was run and where the family stood financially.

She sometimes wondered if it was a pointless endeavor to know all of this. Mr. Collins would be the one to take over the estate and, despite her mother's wishes, she would never lower herself to marry the man. Whomever she ended up marrying would likely not take kindly to a woman knowing too much of business affairs. Even the kind of man Elizabeth dreamed of falling in love with and marrying would likely not be that liberal in his ideas.

No, as soon as Elizabeth was married off to someone, all of the knowledge she gained at her father's knee would be for naught. But still, she treasured the memories of long evenings spent alone with her father as they exchanged thoughts and laughs.

Today would not be one of those treasured moments. Of that, Elizabeth was sure.

When Mr. Bennet came into the room, Mr. Collins followed after him. Mr. Bennet did not seem to notice the other man until he had seated himself behind his desk and looked up to see Mr. Collins closing the door behind him.

"Mr. Collins, I was hoping to speak to my daughter alone." His voice was very pointed, but Mr. Collins did not seem to notice at all.

"Yes, indeed you should. I felt it would be an asset to you if we spoke to her alone. Would not want to embarrass her in front of her sisters. But between your fatherly influence and my connection with the Lord, we should be able to set her straight and on the right path."

"By alone, Mr. Collins, I mean just myself and Eliza. If you would please step out of the room, I can speak to my daughter."

"Right you are. It wouldn't do to overwhelm her with both of us coming at her at once. You shall have your turn and I will speak to her later."

Mr. Collins bustled out of the room before Mr. Bennet or Elizabeth could tell him that further instructions for Elizabeth would not be needed.

With that obstacle out of the way, Mr. Bennet turned the entirety of his attention on his daughter. "Elizabeth, I have had the chance to update your mother on where you spent the night and with whom. She is quite worried that because you were found not just by me, but by several men of the county, the news of what happened will be the subject of gossip and you will be ruined. As hysterical as your mother in want to be, I am inclined to agree with her. What you have done is stupid and damaging not just to your own reputation, but that of the entire family."

"But Papa," Elizabeth cried. "It is not as though I had done it on purpose, I was caught in the rain and had no choice but to stay where I was, unless I risk a sever cold by walking miles in the rain. And Mr. Darcy stayed in a completely separate area."

"Even if that is true, it is not how it looked when the two of you emerged together. As much as we may wish the world ran only on truth, impressions do matter and the impression you gave this morning is not a flattering one."

"You are correct, father. But what are we to do? We must be able to repair my reputation some way." Elizabeth knew there was little to be done, but had to ask anyway. She had already started to resign herself to spinsterdom years ago when she realized that it would be near impossible to marry for love when she knew just about everyone in the county, but being faced with it so immediately terrified her.

"There is one thing I have in mind, but first I will need to speak to Mr. Darcy. He should arrive here some time this afternoon. After I speak to him, I should have more news for you on what we shall do about your reputation."


	9. Chapter 9

Darcy did indeed arrive at Longbourn that afternoon. He had a feeling he knew exactly what Mr. Bennet wanted to speak to him about, so was prepared when he went inside the man's office and sat down.

Mr. Bennet started speaking as soon as they were settled down and the door locked behind them. "You are a man of some intelligence, so I will not insult you by assuming you have no idea why I would wish to speak to you."

"I believe I do, sir."

"Then let us not dance around the subject. You played a part in the ruination of my daughter. From her accounts, which I am inclined to believe, nothing untoward happened between the two of you. Alas, as I told her, impressions are more important in our society than the truth. And by all impressions you were alone with my daughter all night."

Darcy could not find his voice and just nodded in agreement.

Taking mercy on the boy, Mr. Bennet continued speaking and went straight to the point. "The only way to save my daughter's reputation, and, to a lesser extent, your own, is for the two of you to marry."

Even when he expected these words to come out of Mr. Bennet, it still sent a jolt through him. Any plans he might have had for his future was wiped away. Growing up, he knew with his position he would have to marry for politics or economic benefit or something just as important to his level of society, but he had held out a small hope that he would get to marry for love. Though he had a growing affection for Miss Elizabeth, he knew he did not love her, nor her him.

Despite this, Darcy knew that what Mr. Bennet was saying was right. It was the only thing they could do. Darcy could get away with not marrying Miss Elizabeth and be labeled a scoundrel or rake, but his money and connections would make none of that an important aspect as mothers threw there daughters at him.

Miss Elizabeth, on the other hand, would not fare nearly as well. She would likely never be able to marry, or if she did, it would be to someone below her rank and done out of desperation of not being a burden on her married sisters. Darcy could not bring himself to sentence Miss Elizabeth to such an unfortunate fate. He had to marry her.

"I completely agree, sir."

"I am glad you realize the situation and are not arguing it." Mr. Bennet sat back in his chair in relief. He had been prepared to browbeat the other man into doing the right thing, but was happy not to have to do so. It bode well for his daughter's future if she were to marry such a responsible bided man, even if the marriage was because of an unfortunate and irresponsible mistake on both their parts.

"If you wish, Mr. Bennet, I can ride into town at first light and retrieve a special license. We can be married as soon as I return."

Mr. Bennet vigorously shook his head. "No, no. We will not be getting any special licenses. That will do nothing but further degrade Eliza's reputation. We will do this right and proper. You can return to your home and have the banns set up to be announce and we shall do so there. Only once that is completed will the two of you marry."

"Yes, sir. I completely understand."

"Good. Now that we have that business out of the way, would you care to stay for dinner? It would give us a chance to get to know each other better."

"I would be delighted."


	10. Chapter 10

While Mr. Darcy was happy to accept the dinner invitation, when Elizabeth found out about it she was distraught. Her worry for dinner became distant once her father told her why Mr. Darcy was staying.

Mr. Bennet sent one of his younger daughters in search of Elizabeth with instructions to come to his study at once. This was the second time in a single day that Elizabeth was told to report to her father's study and she feared that it was for as dire of a reason as it had been before.

She entered the study and saw, to her surprise, that Mr. Darcy was still there with her father.

"Eliza, please sit down," Mr. Bennet said with great gravity.

Instead of forcing her to sit on the couch that was much further from Mr. Bennet's desk, Darcy jumped out of his seat and politely offered it to Elizabeth. She sat with a quiet "thanks" and he moved to stand by the door, where he would be close in ear shot, but not standing over her.

"My child, you know of what we spoke of early and how I said I must speak to Mr. Darcy before letting you know if I had a solution to your…predicament."

"Yes I do, father." Elizabeth looked back to where Mr. Darcy was standing and wondered what exactly the two men had discussed that could possibly lead to saving her from ruination.

"Mr. Darcy and I have come to an agreement and you two will marry as soon as the banns have been properly read."

Elizabeth launched out of her seat. "Excuse me?" she all but yelled.

"Calm yourself and sit down. You heard me perfectly well. You will marry Mr. Darcy."

"I will do no such thing." She looked back at Darcy again as she sat, this time with venom in her eyes. She turned back towards her father. "He finds me, I believe the phrase was 'tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt him.'" Elizabeth did not have to think hard as to what exactly Darcy had said about her at the assembly. It would be forever sketched upon her mind. "Why would he agree to marry someone such as me that he does not even consider 'enough to tempt'?"

"Elizabeth," Mr. Bennet roared. "You will keep a civil tongue in your head."

"No, it is all right, Mr. Bennet. Miss Elizabeth is perfectly right to throw my own words back at me."

Elizabeth was not happy to have the man come to her defense. If she did not know it would send her father into ever higher flights of fury, she would do anything but keep a civil tongue. It was horrid of her, but something about Mr. Darcy brought out the worst in her.

"I must apologize for them, in any case. It was not meant for you to hear, Miss Elizabeth. That is not an excuse, though. I was in a fowl temper and would have said the same about any girl Charles had pointed out to me. You were simply the unlucky recipient."

"Is that supposed to make what you said better, sir?" Elizabeth snapped. Mr. Bennet considered stepping in again, but if the two young people were to be married soon, it might be for the best that they learn to resolve their quarrels themselves. So, instead, he sat back and watched them bicker.

"No it is not. It is merely me explaining the situation to you."

"Well if anything, I suppose it is better that it was me to receive your scorn. I am strong enough not to make it dent my armor, but if some other poor girl with a weaker constitution had been your target, I fear what it would have done to her."

"You are right. I must think better about what I say and who I say it around. Again, I give you my deepest apologies. You are more than tolerable, and quite handsome with the finest eyes I have even seen."

This compliment stopped Elizabeth short. She was perfectly happy to continue their argument, but in light of such a compliment, she did not know what to say.

Seeing his daughter with nothing left to say, Mr. Bennet clapped his hands once to gain there attention. "So now that this is all settled and past misunderstandings are cleared away. We can move on. The marriage shall take place mid-December, before the Christmas holidays."

There was little left that Elizabeth could say to argue the fact. She could do nothing but resign herself to the idea of marrying Mr. Darcy. She tried to tell herself there were worse fates, but in the moment, she could think of none.


	11. Chapter 11

Dinner was an embarrassing affair for Elizabeth. Her mother would not stop talking about how she had wished she'd known Mr. Darcy was coming for dinner, or she would have had the cook prepare something more suitable to his station. No matter how many times Mr. Darcy tried to tell her the meal was perfectly good and he was enjoying it, Mrs. Bennet continued to bemoan the issue.

As usual, Mary had a book at the table, no matter how often one of her parents told her to put it away and Kitty and Lydia would talk only of the various officers they had met in town and the next time they may get to meet them.

Jane and Mr. Bennet were the only ones Elizabeth was not embarrassed of. It was one thing to cringe at the antics of her family by herself, but to have them act this way in front of a guest was the height of embarrassment.

On top of that, there was Mr. Collins, also being his normal self. Now that he knew the man he had previously called a scoundrel was Fitzwilliam Darcy, the beloved nephew of his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, he seemed to have forgotten Darcy's part in the entire mess from the morning.

Elizabeth was surprised when Mr. Collins mentioned how he looked forward to the day Mr. Darcy and Lady Catherine de Bourgh's daughter would marry.

"Miss de Bourgh is the sweetest, most even tempered girl. She often rides by my home in her carriage and waves as she drives. She will make a good match for you. Lady de Bourghs has told me how her and your mother made the match when you were but infants."

This was all news to the Bennet's and both Elizabeth and Mr. Bennet watched Mr. Darcy to see how he would react and answer.

"I am sorry to say you are misinformed," started Mr. Darcy. "It was my mother and aunt's wish for me and Miss de Bourgh to marry, but the two of us have come to the agreement many years ago, that we are not suited for one another and would be much happier as friends."

"Is that so? What a disappointment. I am sure Lady Catherine de Bourgh will find someone equal of your stature for her dear daughter."

"I am sure she will find someone." Mr. Darcy's voice was so dry that Elizabeth was almost certain he was being sarcastic. It was too close to a joke on the man's part to have been what Elizabeth thought it was.

It was to Elizabeth's great relief when the last course was taken up by the servants and they all retired to the drawing room.

"This has been a lovely evening. I thank you all for your hospitality, but I must beg off. I have important business to attend in Derbyshire and must be off at first light."

"That is a long ride, Mr. Darcy. We wish you a safe trip and thank you for joining us tonight." Mr. Bennet was as polite as he would have been to any guest in the house. There was no hint that there was anything more to know between Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, and Mr. Bennet, and Elizabeth was grateful for that.

If her mother had known the impending marriage before dinner, the entire meal would have been even more insufferable for Elizabeth than it had already been. She silently thanked her father for the sense to not mention anything until after Mr. Darcy had left. The scream of delight that came from her mother sent a shiver of mortification throughout Elizabeth.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm terrible. I know. I am so sorry.

Much to Elizabeth's annoyance, much of the conversation in the days following her and Mr. Darcy's reluctant engagement were on that exact topic and that of their coming wedding.

She had not seen anything of Mr. Darcy since he'd left that night, but that was fine with Elizabeth. She was not sure what she would even say to the man if she had seen him.

Elizabeth thought she was getting away with only having to hear her mother gush about the preparations until one day her mother called her into the drawing room, telling her she needed her help with something of great importance. Foolishly, Elizabeth wondered what it could be that Mrs. Bennet could need her for and went into the room.

"Darling, three weeks is not much time and we have already wasted so much. We must start planning your wedding!"

Elizabeth wanted to find an excuse -any excuse- to leave the room, but she knew, even if she did succeed in avoiding the planning of the wedding for the moment, she was certain to be caught at some point and forced into it.

"Must we, mother?" Elizabeth asked as she sat down next to her mother. "I was thinking we could have a very quiet affair. Just the family and a few close friends. There is no need for any large celebrations."

"A man like Mr. Darcy cannot be expected to have his weeding be 'a quiet affair.' He is used to the finer things and life and we must show that we can be at that same level."

"I am just as certain that a man like Mr. Darcy would not want such a fuss to be made of a wedding he nor the bride wish to be a part of."

"Non-sense. Everyone loves a wedding and if Mr. Darcy did not want to marry you, he would not be. You are a fine catch, Eliza. You may not be a beautiful as Jane, but you have fine cheekbones."

Elizabeth snorted at the thought that the best compliment her mother could think of about her was that she had 'fine cheekbones,' but Mrs. Bennet was back to looking over her lists of things that needed to be done before the wedding to notice her daughters sardonic amusement.

"It is too little time to get you a new dress, but perhaps a new Spencer and bonnet to spruce up one of your nicer dresses."

"It seems to me that you already have everything planned out. I do not see much need for me to also be here." Once again Elizabeth tried to escape from her mother's plans, but to no avail.

"Why of course you need to be here. I need you to help pick out fabric and colors and plan when we can go to Meryton to order your hat and Spencer. There is so much to do and I will need you every step of the way with me."

"Of course, mother."

"Now we must think about where you will go on your bridal tour. You will visit your aunt and uncle in London, of course, and I am sure there are relatives he will want to introduce you to. That is something we must speak to him about. Also, many people are now visiting the Continent during their tours for a holiday."

"Mother, that is something I must be firm about. This is a marriage of convenience for us. Neither he nor I will want to roam the country to be introduced to various relatives. Nor will we want to go on any sort of holiday."

Mrs. Bennet made a noise of discontent. "If you will not do that, you must at least have a ball to allow a chance for others to come and greet you."

Seeing a rare act of compromise from her mother was the only reason Elizabeth agreed to a ball. It would be held a month after the wedding, once Elizabeth and Darcy reached his Derbyshire home of Pemberley. With the ball behind held in his home and the short amount of time until the wedding, it was decided that the wedding itself would be held in the family church in Meryton.


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Darcy did eventually come back and one of his first orders of business was to call upon Elizabeth. This surprised her, as she was under the impression they would have little to do with each other until the wedding, much as they had treated each other before the unfortunate incident. But Mr. Darcy obviously had other plans in mind.

He'd come some three days after the betrothal and asked to speak with Elizabeth alone.

"Miss Elizabeth, I hope you do not mind that I call on you with no prior warning." Mr. Darcy bowed to her slightly in apology.

"It is no trouble. You are to be my husband soon and may take such liberties with me."

"I hope to never take so much liberty that I come to take you for granted."

"I am sure such a time will never come, but pray, please take liberties right now and freely speak of which you came here for."

The two sat down across from each other in the library, where they were guaranteed privacy. It was a new privilege that Elizabeth was unused to, to be able to privately entertain a male guest. Even with a servant around, her mother had always insisted a member of the family be in the same room.

"It is our upcoming nuptials which brings me here today."

"My mother has already done much of the planning, though there is still work to be done on her planned ball. If I had known you wished to be a part of the planning…"

Light red splotches appeared on Mr. Darcy's cheeks. It pleased Elizabeth that her teasing had flustered him. Such small pleasures would likely be her only pleasures in a few weeks time.

"No, that is not the part of our marriage I wanted to speak about. I am sure Mrs. Bennet has everything firmly in hand. I am more concerned about you, Miss Elizabeth."

"Me?" The surprise could not be kept from her voice. "Why ever would you be concerned about me?"

"You are being pushed into this marriage and was not asked what _you_ wished."

"You should certainly be more concerned about your own well being. I have long been set on being a spinster and ruination does not change that. You, however, are set to take in a bride of a lower class than yourself. Do you not worry of being the laughing stock of the Ton?"

"The Ton matters nothing to me. This situation is just as much my fault as yours, if not more so. I will stand up to my responsibility like the gentleman I claim to be."

"Since you are taking liberties with me, may I also ask for the same privilege?"

"You may."

"Then let me be frank. Even if you were only in a foul mood at the assembly, you still do not like me and I do not like you. I always imagined that if I was to marry, that it would be for love and not out of necessity."

"Is that your main objection to our union?" Curiosity and amusement tinged Darcy's question.

Elizabeth would not be laughed at and lifted her chin defiantly. "It is not my only one, but I will admit it is my main one."

"Then it is no wonder you have already resolved yourself to be a spinster. Marrying for love is something that is rare, even those not of our stations rarely find it. You would have to search until the end of time to find the perfect someone of the right status to fall in love with. Many marriages do not even start with the people betrothed liking each other, no question of love"

Shock openly covered Elizabeth's face. To be so boldly told that want of love was a foolish endeavor was insulting, but also refreshingly honest. Elizabeth had to at least appreciate that in Darcy. No matter how infuriating the things Darcy said were, he was always honest to her face.

"That is not to say that love can not be found in marriage. I feel that it is something must grow between two people. My parents did not marry for love, but there was never a couple more devoted to each other."

Elizabeth wanted dearly to argue against that, but her own parents were a good example. They married because her father was a landed gentleman and her mother had a good dowery. There was no love in their betrothal. Both of them had been open about that fact, but they grew to tolerate, then love each other.

There was nothing to do but nod and agree. "I fear you may be correct, Mr. Darcy. As much as it pains me, I already knew in my heart this to be true. It is why I was already resigned to spinsterhood. I accept your proposal."


	14. Chapter 14

I am looking for a beta reader for this story. To me, there are no better people than the Austen fans here. You guys are so full of passion and knowledge and I would appreciate your help. If you are interested, please let me know!

That same night Darcy and Elizabeth had their talk was the night of the much anticipated Netherfield Ball. Elizabeth was looking forward to it just as all of her family, with possibly the exception of her father.

With the new upsets in Elizabeth's life, she was suddenly in no mood for the merriment of a ball. It was a disappointment that she would miss it, and possibly see the happiness of her dear Jane dancing and talking with Mr. Bingley, but she knew that her mood was not suitable for a ball and she would do little else than bring those around her down with her.

There was also the not so small matter of wanting to avoid the stares she knew would welcome her. The people of Meryton had to have heard all of the gossip about her and Mr. Darcy being found together in the morning after the storm and the announcement of their pending nuptials had not happen yet, so anywhere Elizabeth went was sure to be full of whispers.

After the betrothal announcement and even after the wedding, rumors would likely still circulate until a bigger scandal surfaced. In a small county such as Elizabeth's home, that was not likely to happen soon. Elizabeth could very well be the subject of gossip for years.

It relieved her that after the wedding she would be whisked away to Mr. Darcy's home. There she was less likely to be under constant scrutiny and under judgmental eyes.

Elizabeth was retiring to her room amidst the screams of her delighted sisters, all of whom were excited to prepare for the ball, when her mother waylaid her.

"Lizzy, why have you not started to get yourself ready for the ball?"

"I am afraid I am not going. I must beg off with a severe headache."

"But think of what a handsome pair you and Jane will be with Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley on your arms."

"It will have to be a pleasure we must wait to see. I will not be any good company if I were to join you all tonight."

Jane approached the two of them. "Oh no, Lizzy. Please say it is untrue that you will not be joining us tonight."

"As much as I wish it wasn't true, sister, it is. I am feeling unwell."

"If you are unwell, then you mustn't come."

Jane took Elizabeth by the elbow and guided her away from their mother.

"Thank you for your help in relieving me from what I feared to be an eternal questioning of my motives."

"Do you really have a headache?" Jane gave her sister a look that told Elizabeth she did not believe her story about why she was avoiding the ball. "I would understand if you feigned illness to avoid the ball. There are going to be many people there talking about what happened."

"While what you say is true, and is admittedly part of the reason I do wish to refrain from participating at the ball, I do suddenly feel a headache coming on from thinking about the entire thing.

The two reached Elizabeth's door and paused in front of it. "You know you will have to face people eventually."

Elizabeth sighed. "I know. But for tonight, I must beg that you let me hide away."

"Of course. I hope you feel better." Jane leaned in and gave her sister a peck on the cheek before leaving Elizabeth alone on the landing with her thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

The next morning, the ladies of the Bennet family could talk of nothing else than the Netherfield Ball. It apparently had been a smashing success and the ladies that attended wanted Elizabeth to hear every detail of it.

"It really is too bad you came down with a headache. The party was ever so fun," gushed Lydia. "Kitty and I danced with several of the soldiers that came and scarcely had a moment we were not occupied on the dance floor. Even Mary had fun. She performed two songs on the pianoforte."

At this, Elizabeth glanced in horror at her father who chuckled in return. "Unfortunately for our fellow guests, after the second song, I felt it prudent to pull her away so that other young ladies would have a chance to show of their skills as well."

That brought a sense of relief to Elizabeth. While Mary was a technically proficient player, she lacked the spirit to make the notes come alive and it could on occasion by painful to listen to her for too long.

And if Lydia and Kitty had indeed danced with many soldiers, she would have hated to see in person their behavior, hanging off of various men. It was bad enough imagining it. She would definitely need to speak to Jane alone later to find out how the night went. Though she would have likely been too wrapped up in Mr. Bingley to notice the antics of their mother and sisters.

Mr. Collins soon came down for breakfast and the entire table quieted. He had a way about him that sucked the joy out of a room, Elizabeth noted to herself.

He did not seem to notice anything amiss, though. He bowed his head to Mr. and Mrs. Bennet and spoke, "May I hope for your interest with your fair daughter, Mary, when I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of this morning?"

Mrs. Bennet's eyes widened with glee. That would make a third daughter married off in her mind. Elizabeth could see her mind work at the prestige of the family with two wealthy men and a clergy as members of the immediate family, never mind that Mr. Bingley had not proposed to Jane yet. For in Mrs. Bennet's mind, it was only a matter of time.

"Oh dear! Yes, certainly. Girls, let's give the two of them time. Mr. Bennet, I am sure there is something in your office that you could tend to?"

Mrs. Bennet shooed everyone out of the room, but once in the hallway, Elizabeth lingered behind. She could not hear what was happening behind the closed doors, but she dared hope that Mary was firmly rejecting Mr. Collins' proposal.

She was to be disappointed. It was not five minutes passed when Mr. Collins came out of the room with a large smile on his face. In his own happiness, he did not see Elizabeth lurking in the shadows waiting for her sister to emerge.

When her sister did emerge, Elizabeth grabbed Mary by the arm and pulled her into the shadows with her.

"Oh, Mary. I can tell by Mr. Collins' countenance that you accepted his proposal. Why would you do such a thing as link yourself to such a repugnant man?"

Mary glared at Elizabeth. "Just because you feel such things for Mr. Collins, does not mean we all do. He has been nothing but nice to me and accepting of my quieter ways. He has even suggested books of which I may enjoy at his home."

"Mary, I know that there are other men out there that would treat you the same way."

Mary scoffed. "That is easy for you to say. You are considered the second most beautiful Bennet sister and are clever to boot. You have your betrothal to a most eligible and wealthy man. I am not half a beautiful as Jane, not as clever as you. I am not even as of good humor as Lydia and Kitty. This is one of the few chances I will get. And it lets me be able to take care of Longbourn. As Mr. Collins' wife, I will be the one that comes back here and helps run the estate. I will be the one to take care of our home."

Elizabeth was left speechless and Mary did not let go of the chance to escape her. She pulled her arm out of Elizabeth's slackened grasp and left her sister alone in the corridor to stew in her own thoughts.


	16. Chapter 16

The day of Elizabeth and Darcy's wedding dawned soon enough. Elizabeth was up early that morning at the insistence of her mother and put through the grueling task of preparing. To her dismay, she was not even allowed to fortify herself during the preparation with anything other than endless cups of tea because the servants were too busy preparing for the wedding breakfast to fix anything for her.

The one thing Elizabeth was grateful for during the whole thing was that she had her sister Jane by her side the entire time. At one point, their mother had to rush off to personally see to the food preparation and Jane and Elizabeth were left blissfully alone.

There were so many things Elizabeth wanted to say to her sister. So many fears and doubts she wanted to express, but there were all stuck in her throat. As Jane gently brushed her sister's hair, tears started trailing down Elizabeth's face.

"No, no, don't do that. You will turn red and splotchy." Jane rushed to dab at the tears with a handkerchief that had been laying nearby.

"You are right, I am not such a pretty crier as you, but try as I might, I cannot stop the tears from flowing."

"Instead of crying, tell me what is wrong. Perhaps we can figure out a solution." Jane was deeply concerned for her sister. Elizabeth had always been a strong young woman, capable of fixing anything. It was a rare sight to see her cry. A rare sight that unnerved Jane.

"I feel there is nothing you can do, though I appreciate your concern. I do not think it is within your power to stop this wedding. That is what causes my tears this morning. I fear for my future. It will be one lacking in love and that is the one thing I never wanted."

Jane put down the brush and kneeled by her sister's side. "But did you not say that Mr. Darcy proclaimed that love grows within a marriage? If he truly believe that people do not marry for love but love has room to grow, does that make you hope? Even if love does not come soon, there is still much chance for cordiality."

Elizabeth huffed. "Is that I'll I am to look forward to in life? A hope for cordiality?"

"Lizzy, neither love nor cordiality will come if you do not open yourself up for it. You know I do not like to look so ill upon you, but if you do not change your outlook on life only your worst fears will come true."

Elizabeth did not want to believe it, but she feared her sister's words to be true. But how can she stand to form an alliance, to marry, a man whom she detested?

But what the wedding to happen in less than an hour's time, unless Elizabeth did unspeakable and ran away from her home and her family to be forever estranged from them, the little she could do but go through with the marriage.


	17. Chapter 17

The marriage was pretty thing. In its simplicity there was a certain kind of elegance. Outside of the church awaiting flowers and ribbons along with the citizens of Meryton. Elizabeth was ashamed to say that she had not expected so much from her mother. In her mind she had pink shared in overabundance of declarations that were out of fashion, out of season, and out of taste.

Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth's new husband, showed up to the wedding in what Elizabeth assumed to be his best coat and hat. He cut a striking figure. Even Elizabeth could not deny that.

Because it was such an intimate affair, Elizabeth had not expected anyone, aside from her family, to attend the ceremony. Darcy had already warned her that his sister, Georgianna, would not be attending as she was away visiting their aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. But standing there with the rest of the wedding party were the Bingleys and Hursts.

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst did not look happy to be at the wedding, but they were both in attendance with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hurst as their escorts. Elizabeth suspected it was all at Mr. Bingley's behest to support their close friend, Mr. Darcy. They stood at the side of the church, near, but visibly separated, the Bennet family.

From the look on Miss Bingley's face, it was clear that she had always imagined herself as having a wedding with Mr. Darcy. Elizabeth almost felt sorry for the woman, but the hateful looks Miss Bingley sent her way did more than enough to squash any sense of compassion in Elizabeth. If she could give the hateful woman the dour man, she would. But it was beyond the point where they could turn around from the road they were on.

The ceremony went fast, but it was lovely. Elizabeth went in as Elizabeth Bennet and barely twenty minutes later, emerged from the church amongst cheers as Elizabeth Darcy. She feared that she would never be used to the name and would forever think of herself as a Bennet girl.

Elizabeth knew there were still whispers circulating about her and Mr. Darcy and their marriage, but despite this, almost everyone in their little town showed up outside of the church to cheer and celebrate the union. The Bennets were one of the few landed gentry in the county and seeing one of their own marrying so well, no matter the circumstances, was a badge of honor for them all.

After everything that happened between members of the town and Mr. Darcy, Elizabeth had been sure that they would snub the marriage, no matter how good it was. She was relieved to see that even with the scandal surrounding them, she was still well loved enough in the town for them to celebrate.

The crowd followed the wedding party down the road to Longbourn, with people falling out of line as they went along. People splintered and went to their own homes as they reached the areas until only the wedding party was left to walk up the path to the home.

Walking in the door released the smells of food that wafted through the house. Elizabeth felt her stomach grumble in a most unladylike manner. She had not eaten that morning and had been so nervous the night before, that she only picked at her dinner. She was ravenous.

When they entered the dinning room and saw the spread laid out, Elizabeth had to restrain herself from running to the table to look at everything. If the group had only consisted of her family, Elizabeth would not have shown such constraint, but she knew, even as a married woman now, her mother would not stand for Elizabeth to show anything but the most ladylike behavior in front of guests.

So, Elizabeth restrained herself and waited as the food was served. Talk around the tabled centered around the wedding ceremony, leaving Elizabeth quiet. Why, she wondered, would they talk about a ceremony they had all attended together that morning as if the others had not been there? There had to be more stimulating courses of conversation.

Sitting beside her, Mr. Darcy was equally quiet. Elizabeth could not help but think that he was already regretting his decision to marry her. The thought became more certain as she tuned back into the conversation around her and heard that it had turned into Mrs. Bennet exclaiming what an hour it was to be formally joined to the Darcy family and MR. Collins heartily agreeing.

"Such an esteemed family. The Bennet's could not hope to do better. Elizabeth has done quite the impossible in capturing Mr. Darcy as her own," Mr. Collins exclaimed.

"I did not set out to capture Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth protested. "If all things were the same and the search party had not found us as we were, I do believe this wedding would never have happened and we would both be content with our lots in life."

"Lizzy, don't be daft. This is a happy occasion for you and Mr. Darcy. Do not speak of being content with out him in your life."

"But I must only speak the truth. I am sure Mr. Darcy would agree." Elizabeth turned to the man and all eyes focused on him.

Reluctantly, he spoke. "I cannot say that I would be wholly content, for I do believe I will enjoy having such a pair of fine eyes in my life. I must heartily object to you calling me Mr. Darcy, though, Elizabeth. We are joined as one and may use my Christian name."

Elizabeth blushed under the intense focus of his eyes. "I apologize, Mr. Dar- I mean to say, Fitzwilliam. Please allow me time to adjust and forgive me if I shall slip in your name."

"Of course."

Elizabeth's mind raced for anything to change the topic and offhandedly spoke of the first thing that came to her. "Things would be so much easier to adjust to if I had a sense of home with me at Pemberly. If only my dearest Jane could visit."

"I do not see why she should not," Darcy said. "If everyone is coming up for the ball, Miss Bennet could stay after for some time with us. You are right that a piece of home would make the change easier."

Mrs. Bennet's eyes glowed. "That is a fine idea. It is settled. When we all go to the ball, Jane shall stay afterward to help her sister settle."


	18. Chapter 18

I am so sorry. I have no idea why the last version of this chapter came out all wonky. But here is the real version of it (hopefully lol). -Taryn

* * *

It was early afternoon when Elizabeth and Darcy set out from Longbourn to London. The Bingley-Hurst party had already departed for their own home of Netherfield and it was only Elizabeth's family left at the house to bid them farewell.

Jane and Elizabeth shared a tearful goodbye with promises to write to each other, even though they would see each other in less than a month. Elizabeth's other sisters gave her heartfelt, but more restrained goodbyes, while her parents were tearful for entirely different reasons. Mr. Bennet was sad to lose his favorite daughter and de facto secretary and estate assistant. Mrs. Bennet's tears were more tears of joy. She was ecstatic that her second eldest daughter was able to make such a high match and held out hope that the connection would smooth the way more for her eldest daughter and Mr. Bingley. Three well matched daughters would thrill her even if the last two did not marry nearly as well.

Eventually, there were no more goodbyes to say and Elizabeth could no longer put off entering the carriage that would whisk her and Darcy off to London to begin their life together. With great reticence, Elizabeth got into the carriage where Darcy was already waiting. He knocked on the roof and with a lurch, Elizabeth was taken on the journey from the only home she had ever known.

The trip was a silent one. Hours rolled by with neither Darcy nor Elizabeth speaking to each other. Night had fallen by the time they made it to Darcy's London townhouse. Elizabeth was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to have supper and find her bed. It did not cross her mind that Darcy may want to consummate the marriage that night, but even if she had wanted to, unless he wanted her asleep as it happened, it would have to wait until the next night.

As it was, Elizabeth dragged herself into the house as servants around them bustled to bring in what luggage they had with them, the rest having been sent ahead to Pemberly. Another servant splintered off from the rest and addressed Darcy.

"Master Darcy, the cook has had a dinner set aside for you and Mrs. Darcy for whenever you are ready." Hearing the name 'Mrs. Darcy,' Elizabeth almost looked around to see who would be crazy enough to marry Darcy, before remembering she was that crazy woman.

"Thank you, Jenkins. You can have it sent up now." Darcy glanced back at Elizabeth for confirmation. "I believe we are both famished."

Jenkins nodded and walked off to have their dinner set. Darcy turned to Elizabeth, "I can show you to your room if you wish to refresh yourself before dinner."

"I will have my own room?"

Darcy bristled. "I am not in the habit of forcing my company on anyone, wife or not."

Elizabeth blushed in shame. "Thank you. It would be nice to refresh myself."

Darcy motioned for Elizabeth to follow him up the stairs. "Think nothing of it. Consider this place your own home to go about as you wish. I do hope you become comfortable and happy here."

Elizabeth looked at the elegant furnishings of the home as they passed rooms. "It is a beautiful home. I am sure I will become-" The word 'happy' got stuck in her throat and she could not force herself to say such a falsehood. Instead, she changed her word choice to something closer to the truth, the thing her sister told her she should search for, if she did not think she could find happiness. "I am sure I will become content here and in Pemberly."

If Darcy noticed the pause, he did not mention it. He continued to lead Elizabeth to the room that was to be her's during their stay in town.

"I wish I could have taken you straight to Pemberly, so you may fully settle in before the ball, but business called here and I felt it prudent that our first week as a married couple should not be spent apart."

"I agree. Especially with the…circumstances of our marriage, it is probably for the best we stay together."

Elizabeth knew that even if they were to live in separate bedrooms, she would still need to visit his chambers for the remaining legal entities of their marriage. The thought of it scared her and did not leave her mind all through her refreshing for their supper, eating, and preparing for bed. No matter how long she attempted to put it off, the consummation would need to happen and the thought of it terrified Elizabeth.


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning Elizabeth awoke completely refreshed. She was mildly confused when she noticed that the sheets that ensconced her were of a much better quality than what she was used to and that the sun was coming in from a completely different direction than it did in her own bedroom at Longbourn. Then she remembered. Her wedding to Mr. Darcy happened the morning before and she was now in London as the new Mrs. Darcy.

Elizabeth Darcy.

It was a name Elizabeth did not think she would ever become fully comfortable with, but it as her knew life and, as such, she should strive to become used to it.

A tentative knock on the door broke through Elizabeth's revere. She gathered the comforter on her bed against her chest and called for the person to come in.

A young woman, not much younger than Elizabeth, came into the room and dropped into a quick curtsey.

"I heard stirrings in here, ma'am, and wanted to see if you needed anything this morning. I can have some tea sent up while we prepare you for the day."

Though Longbourn had servants in residents, with five girls, there were never enough servants for any of them to have help preparing for the day. It was usually the sisters all helping each other with their dressing and hair. Even while briefly staying at Netherfield, she was not deemed an important enough guest to warrant her own maid. Elizabeth had never encountered such a luxury in her life.

Elizabeth knew that she could easily wait for tea until she broke her fast and dress herself, she could not help but to delve into that materialistic part of her that was usually buried so deep, and accept the help of the girl.

Her acceptance seemed to be exactly what the girl wanted, for she beamed at Elizabeth before sticking her head out of the door to inform someone to bring up tea.

"It is a beautiful day out this morning, ma'am. Do you have something in particular you wished to wear?"

"No, I had not given it a thought yet."

"Well, I did see a lovely morning dress when I unpacked your luggage yesterday. The light blue one one with the white edges?"

"That would be lovely. What am I to call you?"

"I am Louisa, ma'am. Your new personal maid. I am usually at Pemberly, but with you and Mr. Darcy coming here first, it was thought prudent that I come here too."

"Thank you, Louisa. I hope that we are to become fast friends."

The girl blushed. "As you wish, Mrs. Darcy."

The name still felt so unfamiliar that Elizabeth dearly wanted to break protocol and have Louisa call her by her given name, but for propriety's sake, she restrained herself.

Dressed and properly prepared for the day, Elizabeth thanked Louisa for her help and made her way down to where she remembered the dinning room was.

Laid out on the sideboard in front of her was a self-serve breakfast that was more than enough to serve the entire Bennet family, let alone just Darcy and Elizabeth. Pasteries, eggs, toast, fruits, and meats were piled high.

Sitting at the table reading a newspaper with a plate of barely touched food in front of him was Darcy. He laid down the paper at her entrance and made a twitch of the lips that could generously be passed off as a smile.

"Good morning. I hope you do not mind that breakfast is a bit more informal when I stay here in London. I don't usually see the need of standing on formality."

"This is perfectly fine. I can serve myself with no trouble." Elizabeth went about proving her words by picking up her plate and dishing food for herself. Once she was satisfied on the amount of food she picked up, Elizabeth moved to sit at the table.

For a moment, she hesitated on where she should sit. Darcy was already back to reading his paper and she doubted that he would pay much attention on where she would sit. Instinctively she wanted to sit at the other end of the table, where there was little likelihood of conversation if Darcy was so inclined. But the voice inside her mind, that sounded remarkably like Jane, told her she should sit adjacent to the head of the table, next to Darcy.

She ate in silence, with only the rustling of the newspaper as Darcy turned the pages to break the silence. Halfway through the meal, a servant came in with a single piece of mail on a tray.

"Mr. Darcy, you have correspondence that I am told is urgent."

Darcy looked up from his paper before neatly folding it and setting it aside. He motioned for the servant to bring the tray forward and plucked the letter off of it.

Elizabeth watched out of the cornet of her eye as he nearly opened the letter and read it, his face growing more grave as he got deeper into it.

Soon, her refolded the letter and placed it in an inner pocket of his jacket. "I am deeply sorry, but I am being called away from London."

"Called away?" Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "But I thought we were to spend our first weeks together."

Darcy sighed. "I had hoped we would be able to, but this business requires me to leave right away. I should only be away for a day or two and will come right back to your side in time to introduce you to members of my circle, I promise."

Annoyance at being left alone in a new place and relief of having the pressure of Darcy around rested on Elizabeth's shoulders. There was nothing she could say but her understanding that he had to go.

She finished her breakfast alone as Darcy left her and started barking orders to prepare for his journey. It was only after he left and the house was again silent that she realized she did not even know where her new husband was off to. She could only hold on the the tenuous knowledge that he should be back soon.


	20. Chapter 20

I'm sorry to announce that production of Storms of Love will be slowing down. I will still try to post at least once a week, but because of deadlines with other things, including a teaching exam I have to do, and family issues, this must take a back seat for at least a few weeks. I promise, no matter what, this book WILL be finished.

-Taryn

* * *

Despite herself, Elizabeth started to worry about Darcy's return when he was gone for four days with no word to her. During those four days, with no one else to talk to, Elizabeth got to know Darcy servants and staff. She was pleased to see that they were all hard-working and loyal, even when she tried to get them to share information about their master they remain loyal to him and told her nothing that could compromise his reputation.

Even without this information, Elizabeth liked the staff. They were helpful and kind to her. Elizabeth was even sometimes able to convince Louisa to sit and chat with her while Elizabeth helped her with the sewing.

Elizabeth could see this would be a comfortable living situation for her. As she grew more used to the household her nerves of being in the Darcy lessened. Her feelings toward the man did not change, however. This is not how unexpectedly extended absence.

On the morning of the fifth day of his absence, a letter arrived for Elizabeth. It was from Darcy apologizing for the unexpected delay in his return. Against what he had been hoping for, he would not be able to return to London and requested that she meet him Pemberley at her earliest convenience. He also said that he sent another letter to the steward of the house to prepare for the closing of the house as soon as Elizabeth would give him the word.

Elizabeth felt it was probably for the best for her to remove herself to Pemberley that very day. She finished her lunch and then called for the Stewart to tell him the plan. The house jumped into action with an energy Elizabeth had never seen before.

It was a bit of a disappointment that Elizabeth first time in London she did not get to see the city and Darcy had promised her. Hopefully, one day soon his business take him back to Town and he would allow her to accompany him.

It was a deliverance on Elizabeth's mind and soul to know that she would be be around people she could talk to. Even Darcy would be a welcome diversion at that point.

The servants in the London townhouse were kind to her, but she felt guilty distracting them from their work to entertain her. So she ended up spending most of her time in the library alone reading. She wondered if this was what it was like to live the life of a well to do lady. Her family had been landed, but not wealthy and with four sisters, she was never lonely. The life she was forced to live since Darcy left was a fearful future for Elizabeth. Enough to make her consider building a better relationship with him just to stave off the chance of being alone.

The trip to Pemberley was a long one. One so long that it almost made Elizabeth reconsider trying to have Darcy take her back. When she finally emerged from the carriage, her back was in such pain that she only wanted to lay in bed with a hot brick. But she knew she had to greet Darcy.

Alas, when Elizabeth entered the house and inquired after the master of the home, she learned that he was not there and not expected to get there until the following morning. Knowing this, Elizabeth felt no guilt in asking to be shown to her room and laying down for a nap.

The rest was just what she needed and she awoke with the moon up and more refreshed than she'd felt since she'd gotten Darcy's letter.


	21. Chapter 21

The next day, not only did Darcy arrive at Pemberley, but he came with a beautiful young lady at his side. When Elizabeth went out to greet hit carriage, she was surprised to see this turn of events.

Seeing Darcy and the girl standing next to each other, the resemblance was so strong, that Elizabeth knew immediately that the mysterious girl had to be Miss Georgiana Darcy, Darcy's younger sister. The girl was indeed beautiful, with a crown of gleaming dark brown hair. She was tall, almost the height of her brother and Elizabeth was sure that if they were to stand next to each other, Georgiana would tower over her. For a girl of barely sixteen, she was a formed into a woman, full of grace and elegance. Even more so, despite her resemblance to her brother, they wore a different countenance about themselves. Whereas Darcy was all hard lines and dour looks, Georgiana's face was that of good humor and a shy smile.

All in all, Georgiana was nothing like Elizabeth imagined and she scolded herself for judging the girl before they had ever met. Just by looking at her, Elizabeth knew she should get to know this girl, especially if they were to live in the same household.

Elizabeth put a bright smile on her face and came forward to the duo. "Welcome home. I know you two must be tired from your journey. Luncheon is over, but I am sure the the cook will be happy to fix something for you."

Georgiana glances at Darcy with a small smile on her face, then turned back to Elizabeth. "You must be my brother's new wife. I have heard so much about you and am ever so glad to meet you."

Elizabeth was surprised to hear that the girl had heard anything about her beyond that she was her brother's new wife, but the slight blush high on Darcy's cheeks told Elizabeth the girl was telling the truth and that the things said were of a positive nature. That knowledge sent a small flurry of butterflies off in Elizabeth stomach.

"I have heard about you, too, Miss Darcy. I am looking forward to deepening are acquaintance. I am sure we are to become great friends."

Elizabeth's prediction turned out to be true. Over the course of several days, Georgiana and Elizabeth could be frequently seen strolling the gardens of Pemberley arm in arm or sitting in the library, heads bent close together whispering secrets and giggling with each other.

Elizabeth was so happy to have found a kindred spirit in that home. She was no closer to forming a bond with Darcy, though they had settled into being civil with each other. It was through no lack of effort on her side. Darcy was often in his office working on estate details he had neglected during his stay at Netherfield and Elizabeth still had some planning to do for the coming ball.

Life had become so busy that Elizabeth barely noticed the weeks fly by. She was constantly doing some sort of planning for the ball or spending time with Georgiana. They were quickly becoming close like sisters. Georgiana would have some of her friends come to visit or go visiting with them and drag Elizabeth with her, so that she could meet some of the other women of the county and make friends. There were even a few that Elizabeth enjoyed meeting so much that they agreed to exchange letters.

Despite her fears, life at Pemberley was turning out to be immensely comfortable and she could see herself carving out a content life for herself there.

So, it was with great surprise that time went by so fast that Jane arrived to Pemberley with Elizabeth scarcely remembering she was set to arrive on that particular day.


	22. Chapter 22

Guys, I just want to say thank you so much for sticking with me. In the next week or so, I should be able to get back up to my normal writing speed and, fingers-crossed, start posting more often again. Thank you, thank you, thank you, for your patience. I appreciate you all.

-Taryn

* * *

It was two days before the ball was scheduled to happen and Elizabeth and Georgiana were enjoying the fine day by taking their luncheon out of doors in the garden. The servants had set up a table with tea and sandwiches and the two women enjoyed themselves.

They were both surprised when a servant came out to them to inform Elizabeth she had a visitor waiting for her in the parlor. Both women were curious as to whom it could be and went to the parlor to see who was waiting.

Great happiness washed over Elizabeth when she saw Jane standing by the window looking out. Even with her back to them, Elizabeth recognized her sister. A squeal of excitement escaped her and she rushed forward to hug her sister. Jane turned just in time to catch Elizabeth in her arms.

The sisters embraced with a fierce love. This had been the longest time they had been away from each other and they missed each other fiercely.

"Oh, Jane. How I have missed you."

"Not as much as I have missed you."

They hugged again.

When they pulled apart again, Elizabeth saw out of the corner of her eye Georgiana standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Georgiana, please come. Let me introduce your to my sister. Dearest Jane, this is Miss Georgiana Darcy, Mr. Darcy's younger sister. Georgiana, this is my older and dearest sister, Miss Jane Bennet."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Bennet. Elizabeth has told me so much about you."

"I have also heard much about you, Miss Darcy."

Elizabeth clasped her hands together in excitement. "With the three of us together, things will be so fun. I know you two will become just as precious to each other as you are both to me."

"Our time together will be positively happy. I already feel as though dear Jane is my own sister from everything Elizabeth has told me about you," Georgiana smiled at Jane, the sincerity radiating from her eyes.

"And Elizabeth has told me much about you in her letters. I feel I know you so well that I, too, could call you sister."

Jane and Georgiana held hands. "Then let us declare each other sisters and be merry."

Elizabeth could not have been happier over how easily Jane and Georgiana were melding together. They were both so dear to her and she would not have been able to bear it if they had not taken to each other.

"My two sisters, let us retire back outside to finish our luncheon. The day will be all the more mild and beautiful now that I have my to most beloved with me."

Outside the women went, already giggling and whispering to each other.

The rest of the luncheon passed in enjoyment for the women. Long after the food was gone and the servants cleared the table, the women still sat out in the sun talking, taking no worry in how the sun might darken their skin. They spoke of everything from the latest fashions to books, but despite Elizabeth trying her best to steer the conversation to anything else, both Jane and Georgiana were excited to talk about the ball that was set for the next evening.

"I haven't been to a proper ball in ages," Georgiana exclaimed. "I've been looking forward to this ever since Fitzwilliam told me he was to marry and there was likely to be a ball after. And you two went to a ball just a few fortnights ago at Ftizwilliam's friend, Mr. Bingley's estate, did you not?"

"Jane and my other sisters went, but I was not well." Elizabeth averted her gaze, afraid that Jane would tell the real reason she did attend or that Georgiana would sense the hidden truth.

But Jane was a good sister and could instantly see the discomfort in her sister at discussing the Netherfield Ball. Never wanting to see her in any pain, Jane took up the conversation.

"Yes, I went and it was wonderful. Your brother was most dashing," Jane teased.

Georgiana laughed. "I find that most hard to believe. I love Fitzwilliam with all my heart, but he is terrible around people. He can be charming when he wants, but only around those he is comfortable with. Large amounts of people make him uncomfortable and when Fitzwilliam is uncomfortable he tends to revert to the rude arrogance of when we were younger."

Elizabeth had a small smile playing at the edge of her lips. "That does explain so much. How he can be so…unpleasant in Herfordshire, but universally beloved by you and his staff."

Georgiana looked at Elizabeth, questions and confusion filling her eyes. Then a dawning realization appeared. "Oh no. Did Fitzwilliam do something terrible to you in Hertfordshire? No need to answer. He did. I don't know how he could have found anything wanting in you. You are most kind and generous and beautiful. I am sorry on his behalf for whatever he may have done."

Elizabeth held up her hand and shook her head. "There is no need for you to apologize, Georgiana. Your brother has done so already and has made up for his insults. It is all forgiven and forgotten. Or at least I thought it was forgotten. I am sorry I was introspective for a moment. Please, believe me when I say Mr. Darcy does not deserve your ire."

Jane gave Elizabeth a quizzical look. "You have been married for a month now, Elizabeth. Do you not yet call Mr. Darcy by his Christian name."

Elizabeth colored. "It is not because he does not wish me to. If fact, I am sure he would be greatly pleased if I did. I have just seen so little of him that it is hard to remember that he is indeed my husband and to call him Fitzwilliam. I am sure once he are past this ball and he is done with estate business that was ignored while he visited Netherfield, we will grow more comfortable with each other."

Georgiana and Jane exchanged disbelieving looks.

"I am sure that is true, Elizabeth," her sister said.

"But with Fitzwilliam, you are going to have to put yourself out there," her sister-in-law continued.

"I told you before that happiness could be found in this marriage and you said that Darcy is receptive to love. You are the one holding the two of you back. Not Mr. Darcy, nor your busy schedules."

Elizabeth wanted to argue. She kept telling herself that she would connect with him later, but if Elizabeth was being honest with herself, she knew she could continue to make excuses for the foreseeable future. That would not be good for their of their happiness. At that moment, Elizabeth vowed to herself that she would put more effort into finding happiness with her new life. It was too late to back out of the marriage, so she should make the best of it.


	23. Chapter 23

Happy Fourth of July, fellow Americans. I am going out of town from the 8th-16th and do not know if I will be able to post during that time. So in honor of the holiday and taking into consideration a week of me being gone, enjoy two scenes today!

-Taryn

* * *

The day of the Pemberley Ball dawned and the entirety of the household were in a tiny. Servants were dashing about with last minute preparations and the women were all getting ready with dress preparation and hairstyles and sudden changes on what ribbon they should wear in their hair or if the jewelry already set aside was too obstinate or too understated. Nothing was perfect for what was set to be the most lavish ball of the season.

Everyone was anxious for the night to come. Everyone, that is, except the master of Pemberley, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy.

He had no worries for the coming ball. He trusted his servants and staff to have everything perfect and trusted his steward to watch over them in case anything happened. He trusted his valet to have his best suit laid out. There was nothing for him to worry over, so he sat in his library, puffing on a cigar in front of a low banked fire and worried.

The ball was the furthest thing from his mind as he thought hard about the state of his life and marriage. In the four weeks they had been man and wife, they had barely spoken to each other with Elizabeth preferring to spend her time in the company of his younger sister and him admittedly hiding behind his work. If he proclaimed himself to be busy, there was less of a chance to feel the sting of rejection from his wife. Or at least that is what he told himself.

Darcy wanted very much to have a good relationship with his wife, but every time he considered trying, he remembered how against the marriage she was and how fast she left him their marriage night. His heart tightened at the thought of forever living in a loveless marriage. The previous Mr. and Mrs. Darcy were deeply in love and Fitzwilliam had promised Elizabeth that love could come, but neither had made any moves to make that promise come true.

Stubbing out his cigar, Darcy made a vow to himself. He would woo his wife even if it caused him to fall into the pain of rejection. He would not have the blame of both of their unhappiness laid at his feet. He had to try.

He had known he already was halfway in love with Elizabeth Bennet when she stood up to him without fear of his place in society while they both stayed at Netherfield Park. It was then that Darcy had to start fighting the stirrings in his heart. He knew, though she was the daughter of a gentleman, she was below him in station and unworthy of marriage, but life had other plans by forcing them together. He did not know whether to be grateful for that fateful storm or curse it.

Though it was with reluctance that he was granted his wish to be able to hold Elizabeth in his arms, in reality he was yet unable to and still yearned for it.

Standing he marched to his bedroom. Darcy's attempt to make his wife fall in love with him would begin that very night at their own wedding ball. He would need the time to make sure he was his most handsome and presentable. Where there had seemed like endless time to dress for the night moments before, now seemed as though there would not be enough time in the world. Their guests would be arriving in the coming hours, some, like the rest of the Bennet family and the Bingleys, would be arriving early to settle into their rooms where they would spend the night. Charles, one of his closest friends would stay with them for a few weeks before settling back in Town.

It would be good that Charles was staying. Everyone liked his friend and he could possibly show him how to have the same affable air and win the affections of his wife. Darcy felt the constriction of his hear loosen just a bit as hope entered it and caused it to swell.


	24. Chapter 24

Elizabeth was excited. During one of their few conversations at the beginning of their marriage, Darcy had expressed his wish that she use whatever funds she needed for clothes or other "frivolous things ladies find themselves wanting" for everyday life and, particularly, for the upcoming ball. At first, Elizabeth denied the need for such an extravagance, but now that the ball was there and her personal maid was helping her dress, she was grateful to be wearing her new dress.

It was the most elegant thing she had ever donned and she was ecstatic to show it off to her sister and sister-in-law. The dress was a pale green that brought out the flecks of green in Elizabeth's normally brown eyes. It hard a pretty lace trimming around the edges o the sleeves, neckline, and hem. Elizabeth had also splurged to get a matching Spencer and new bonnet, but she would need neither of those in the ballroom. Instead she wore a matching green ribbon that her maid expertly twisted into her hair with complimenting pearls and the softest shoes Elizabeth had ever slipped onto her feet.

She knew wearing this dress, she would be one of the most finely dressed women in attendance and would not stand out amongst the ladies of Darcy's social circle. It gave Elizabeth a small sense of confidence where she was otherwise nervous. While she and her sisters were considered the Jewels of Hertfordshire, there was a small part of her that fretted over being a lump in comparison to the fine ladies that were to be there.

If Miss Caroline Bingley was to be an example of what the ladies of the Ton were like, Elizabeth was sure to have to be on her guard the entire night. She did not want to judge harshly people of whom she was not yet in acquaintance with, but Elizabeth reasoned with herself that it was better to expect the worst and be pleasantly surprised than to hope that everyone would be genial and be caught in a spiderweb of unkind behavior.

If Jane knew what was going through Elizabeth's mind as she got herself ready for the night, she would be sure to scold her for such uncharitable thoughts to Miss Bingley and to the women they had not yet met. To be truthful with herself, Elizabeth feared that her nervous of meeting one woman in particular was poisoning her mind towards all that were set to be there.

Elizabeth was to be introduced to Darcy's aunt, one Lady Catherine de Bourgh, of whom she had heard much about from her cousin, Mr. Collins. Anyone that Mr. Collins could hold in such high esteem was already suspect in Elizabeth's mind, but the proclamations that he claimed to be repeating from her ladyship made Elizabeth all the more wary. The woman sounds even more harsh and forbodding than her nephew, and Elizabeth did not thing that she would soften with better acquaintanceship as he had.

What if she was introduced and found wanting and Darcy took that as a sign to cast her aside to some other country estate to live out her life alone? Again, Elizabeth could hear her wise older sister in her ear telling her that her imagination was running wild again and that Darcy would never do such a thing, but her nerves refused to listen to reason.

She had to do her best to impress Lady Catherine de Bourgh and all the other ladies and gentlemen set to come. Even though they had not become especially close, Elizabeth did not want to fathom the idea of embarrassing Darcy by not being fully presentable. She would be on her best behavior, curbing her tongue and keeping her thoughts to herself. She knew too often what she deemed as a witty retort, others saw as her being rude and sarcastic. On this night, Elizabeth would be unrecognizable to her own mother for want of keeping her tongue.


	25. Chapter 25

Hey guys, I'm still out of town, but I wanted to squeeze in posting this for you. I am almost done with writing and then it is a quick edit before publishing on Amazon. If you are on my Facebook group (just search Taryn Ann Edwards) or my newsletter, you will find out when pre-orders and the release will be. I am aiming for the first day of August as release.

With the way my schedule is going and me starting a new full time job, I am still not able to post as much as I would like, but I think I will be able to bump it up to twice a week. However, the book will likely be published before I finish posting can continue to read here for free or if you want to see the ending faster, you can purchase it. Either one you do, I still appreciate you all. Thank you again for your patience with me and for joining me on this journey.

-Taryn

* * *

The ball was going wonderfully. Elizabeth and Darcy greeted their guests as a united front and only a few people greeted her coldly, though they could not do too much with the fearsome Darcy standing by her side.

Once the guest were greeted, and that portion of their duty was over, Darcy and Elizabeth opened the dance floor with the first set. The band was lively, and, though the couple barely spoke to each other, the dance was pleasing to them both. Elizabeth even believed that she spied a smile playing at the corner of her husband's lips at one point. Seeing that sent a flutter of happiness through Elizabeth and she hopped that she would be able to bring a real smile to his face over the course of the night.

After the first set, Darcy bowed to her and thanked her for the dance, before making his excuses that there were a few people he needed to speak to. Elizabeth took that chance to find Jane and Georgiana, but was waylaid by her mother.

"Lizzy, what a wonderful ball you have been able to pull off. I was not sure if you were going to be able to do so without my expertise, but you have done an adequate job. And what a handsome couple you make with Mr. Darcy. Though I suppose as my son, I may call him Fitzwilliam." Mrs. Bennet giggled to herself in a way that made Elizabeth wonder if she had somehow gotten into the wine and sherry being served before the ball had officially started. Elizabeth had been so busy before hand, that she had not been able to see any of the guests that had arrived early.

It was also not lost on the young woman that her mother found such ease in calling Darcy by his Christian name, while Elizabeth, his wife, struggled to even think of him as such. There was the matter that her mother found such easy liberties with everyone, but Elizabeth still found the situation a mark against herself.

"It is set to be a wonderful ball, and of course I could not have planned it all without the training you have given me, mama," Elizabeth said, knowing that the best way to keep her mother in a good mood and hopefully not bothering the gentility that was abound was to compliment her and pacify her with words expounding her greatness as a mother. There was little else that Mrs. Bennet took greater pride in.

"I was just off to find Jane. Have you seen her?"

The question delighted Mrs. Bennet to such an end that Elizabeth suspected she could guess the answer.

"She is out on the dance floor. As you know, a beauty such as Jane would not be long without a partner. I saw several gentlemen eyeing her for a dance before one such sir swooped in and whisked her off for himself. With her staying her for two months, I am sure she will come home with an offer. Perhaps I should send Kitty and Lydia up to stay with you."

Mrs. Bennet's scheming mind sent horror through Elizabeth. She loved her sisters dearly, but would not subject her husband to a stay with both of her younger siblings so early into their marriage.

"Do you not think they are a little young for marriage prospects? With me married and Mary engaged, there is little to worry about. And as you say, surely Jane will have a suitor soon. You can take your time with Lydia and Kitty."

Mrs. Bennet's face looked as though she was ready to fight, but the reminder that she was well on her way of having three daughters married well did sooth the need to have her last two suitably engaged, too. "You are right, my dear. Perhaps a little more time for them to brush up on their accomplishments would be well suited for them."

"I think that is a wonderful idea, mama."

Just then an unusually exuberant Jane came over. Her cheeks were becomingly flushed from the rigors of dancing and her smile made her eyes sparkle. Elizabeth thought to herself that her sister would be most suited in a manor such as Pemberley. She had the intelligence and beauty to make a good mistress to a well to do home. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she thought that she'd best not let her mother hear such thoughts from her. It would send Mrs. Bennet into such a whirl that Mr. Bingley would no longer be good enough for her eldest and she would thing that Jane should hold out for someone titled.

"I think I need a cup of punch," gasped Jane when she reached them.

"Did your partner not offer to get you refreshment? How ungentlemanly," Mrs. Bennet huffed.

"Don't be angry, mama. I told him I would fetch my own refreshment." Jane tried to calm and appease her mother, but that did nothing but swing Mrs. Bennet's anger to her daughter.

"Why would you ever do such a thing? Now he will think you do not wish to strike up a better acquaintanceship."

"I hope I did not hurt his feelings, but I did not want to risk another set with him. I do not think my toes could survive it."

Elizabeth snorted. "I am sure there are many other men that wish to have their chance to dance with Jane. You would not want only one man to have the pleasure, would you?"

Finally regaining her calm, Mrs. Bennet nodded. Right you are. Let us get you something to drink, Jane, and by time you finish I am sure there will be another man who wishes to dance."

Mrs. Bennet dragged Jane off, leaving Elizabeth yet again alone. She was not so for long. Elizabeth felt a soft touch on the small of her back and looked up to see Darcy looking down at her. "Are you busy at the moment? There is someone I wish you to meet."

"No, I was just speaking to Jane and mama, but they went to get refreshments."

"Splendid. I hope they are both having a good time." Darcy used his hand's position on her back to guide her. It was such an intimate touch and Elizabeth felt as though her face was on fire and that every gentleman and lady in attendance was staring at them. Yet, still, the warmth of his hand on her back sent spirals of warmth all through her. It was a warmth that she wished to savor and wanted to have every moment of every day. A warmth the meant security and caring.

Elizabeth was not allowed to go too deep into her thoughts on Darcy's hand on her back. They soon reached their destination. Darcy lead her to stand in front of an older woman, who, if not for her sever expression, might have been called handsome. She was tall, almost as tall as Darcy, and particularly strong looking. All together, she painted a formidable picture. Elizabeth suspected who the woman could be and her suspicions and fears were confirmed when Darcy introduced her.

"Elizabeth, this is my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Aunt Catherine, this is my new bride, Elizabeth Darcy nee Bennet."


	26. Chapter 26

Two pieces of good news. 1. Darcy and Elizabeth are finally getting the moment of understanding you have all been waiting for in this chapter. I hope it is as sweet as I think it is. 2. Storms of Love is now up for preorder. You can go on Amazon, Kobo, iBooks, and Smashword to get it. Google Play and Nook will be coming soon. The official release is on August 1st, so it won't be too long before you can read all of the story in its edited glory lol. Even if you do not buy the book and decide to wait to see the ending here, I would greatly appreciate it if any of you can leave reviews on any of the above sites. Thank you and I adore you all.

-Taryn

* * *

Elizabeth curtsied to the imposing woman. Lady Catherine barely nodded her head in reply. Here eyes never strayed from Elizabeth's face even as she curtly told her nephew to leave them. To her surprise, Darcy nodded his head and left with nary an argument.

"So you are the young chit that entrapped my nephew into a marriage."

"I do not believe that is how I would phrase the happening of our marriage, your ladyship." Elizabeth could not believe the impertinence of the woman before her to so boldly accuse her of entrapping Darcy.

"I've seen girls like you before. Country things out to get a rich husband. There must be some cunning in you to have succeeded. My nephew is not one to be easily tricked."

Elizabeth's chin rose up in defiance. "I do not mean any disrespect, but you do both me and your nephew a great disservice to believe that either one of us needed trickery to marry. I would believe that you know Dar- Fitzwilliam well enough to give him the credit he deserves. He is of strong enough will that he would not marry if he was not wholeheartedly in it. There is nothing in his character that would suggest that he would or could be bamboozled in such a way. Nothing short of mutual admiration could bring him to the marriage alter."

It was with a start that Elizabeth realized that everything she said was true. Darcy was not the sort of man that would marry someone he did not at least have admiration for. He had mentioned finding her eyes worthy of praise, but Elizabeth knew that he would need something more than a pair of fine eyes to wed. There were many a woman in society with eyes nicer than hers and on the whole more beautiful with greater dowries. To escape scandal would also not be enough for him. He must feel something for her.

"It is good to see you at least have a back bone. Perhaps there even is a brain in there. Do call me Aunt Catherine, as Fitzwilliam and Georgiana do." Lady de Bourgh looked at Elizabeth with reluctant acceptance. "I suppose you will do. There is not much I can do at this point, anyway. Fitzwilliam has made his decision and he was always such a headstrong boy. Tis a shame, though. I had great plans for him and my daughter. Our estates combined would have been great. I suppose my other nephew, Richard, will have to do."

Before Elizabeth could stop her mouth, it ran ahead of her. "Do you not think your nephew and daughter would be better suited to marry for love?"

Lady Catherine ran her shrewd eyes over Elizabeth. "You and my nephew have been now married longer than your previous acquaintance, am I to assume then that in a matter of days you two fell in love then married? Do not insult me with an answer, child. I know there is more to this marriage than either of you are letting on and love is not there. You have gained enough of my respect to make me not question the reasons for the marriage, but do not push me too far."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, your ladyship."

"It looks as though my niece is in want of your attention. She has been anxiously staring this way for the past five minutes. Go check on what she needs before she bursts."

Elizabeth curtseyed before rushing over to her young friend.

"I saw you speaking to Aunt Catherine. I know she can be unkind to those she believes below her." Georgiana looked every inch the anxious girl Lady Catherine described her as.

"It is nothing to worry over. Lady Catherine and I have come to an agreement."

"An agreement? That is as close to praise that anyone comes to with her."

"I am relieved then. I would not wish to be on the bad side of anyone in your family."

"You are on the bad side of one person, though she is not of our family."

Georgiana subtly pointed her fan in a direction and Elizabeth turned to see who she could be talking about. If looks could kill, Elizabeth would easily be buried more than the standard six feet. Caroline Bingley did not look happy at all, despite being in the midst of such gaiety.

"You managed to snatch my brother right from under her."

Elizabeth frowned still looking towards Miss Bingley. "I did no such thing. I would not snatch anything from anyone and your brother is not a possession, therefore he belonged to no one."

Georgiana laughed in return. "Tell that to Miss Bingley. I believe she considered Fitzwilliam and the whole of Pemberley as hers from the moment Mr. Bingley introduced them. Her eyes have firmly been set on his fortune and the Darcy name."

"I do almost feel guilty about ruining her prospects on him."

"Don't you dare feel guilty. She is a horrible woman. Any time she would be around me, she was full of fake simpering and complimenting me with anything I did. There is not a genuine bone in her body and I much prefer you as a sister."

"I am glad you feel so."

Darcy meandered up to the duo as they giggled together.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything too important," he said with a soft smile.

"Oh dear brother, of course not. We were simply discussing how wonderful it is to be each other's sisters."

"I am glad to hear that. It is my deepest desire to see the two most important women in my life get along so well."

A very becoming pink colored Elizabeth's cheeks at the mention that she was one of the two most important women in his life. She had not considered that he held her in such high esteem after the circumstances of their marriage.

"I must admit that I am here to break you two apart. It is my desire to dance with my wife." He turned to Elizabeth, who was still blushing. "May I have the honor of the next set?"

"Of course."

He held out his hand and lead her out to the dance floor where the next set was starting.

They danced in silence fore the first few minutes until Elizabeth gave in and broke the silence.

"We are finally having our dance."

"Excuse me?" Darcy asked in confusion.

"At the Meryton Assembly you did not wish to dance with me, and I was not in attendance for the Nertherfield Ball, so this is the first time we are getting to dance."

"It has been to long then. I have been remise in my duties."

"Is it a duty of a husband to dance? Surely, if he is adverse to dancing then he should not be forced to dance."

"Surely, if he is adverse to dancing with his wife, then he should not be married."

Elizabeth fell silent out of the shame that he was forced to marry her when he would not want to even dance with her.

Realizing his mistake in words, Darcy quickly tried to rectify it. "Even a marriage not originally born out of love holds enough admiration between the couple to grow in happiness."

"How can one tell when there is admiration between a couple?"

Darcy thought for a moment. "I believe by the way a man looks at his wife and the way they come together in their dance."

At that moment, the dance required them to stand close together, and Darcy stood much closer to Elizabeth than any other couple dared. It was a declaration of intimacy that Elizabeth had not expected.

When the reel had the separate again, Elizabeth was able to catch her breath from holding it while they had been close.

"You say it is in the look and dance, but what of when a husband is away from his wife and she can never see his look?"

"Then the husband is a fool and should endeavor to be closer to his wife."

Again silence fell between them. What else could they say? Both knew the conversation was about more than a hypothetical husband and wife. Elizabeth yearned to ask him if this meant that he admired her, but she was too afraid of what the answer would be. Either option held a terrifying future.

So instead, they continued their dance, both in silent contemplation.


	27. Chapter 27

Dinner the following evening was a happy affair. Most of the guests had left, leaving only Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley, and Jane alone with the Darcy's. Everyone, with the exception of Caroline Bingley, was in exceptional moods, still jubilant over the success and fun of the ball the night before.

With even more good will, Mr. Bingley announced that he would be staying for a few weeks at Pemberley to return the visit of the previous winter.

The news shocked everyone other than Mr. Darcy.

"It would be a jolly good time for us to stay. And I know how dearly Caroline loves Pemberley." Mr. Bingley beamed in happiness over his news.

Caroline sniffed in contempt. "Through no fault of Mr. Darcy, Pemberley just does not have the same appeal to me as it previously held. If you do not mind, brother, I would be more comfortable spending the summer with my sister."

Surprised that she would not want to stay, Mr. Bingley starred dumbly at his sister. Eventually he was able to stutter out that of course she may go to summer with the Hursts.

"It is such a wonderful surprise that you will be staying with us." Elizabeth spoke up, trying to ease the growing tension in the room. "I must say I have missed the full home I grew up with, and, though Jane and Miss Darcy are wonderful companions, I am sure they will also find it pleasurable to have another man in our company. I dare say that we could play whist and dance now. That is if Fitzwilliam will deign to join us in our merriment."

Darcy, surprised at her free use of his Christian name, despite her trouble with it previously, could only nod.

Elizabeth continued, "It will be a shame to see you go, Miss Bingley. I am sure we can spare a carriage to take you back to London."

Miss Bingley scrunched her nose in disgust. "I will take my brother's carriage and send it back. No need for you to go out of your way."

It was uncharitable of Elizabeth, but it delighted her that Miss Bingley could no longer look down at her as a social inferior. She was also relieved that the woman was leaving. While Elizabeth enjoyed the company of the affable Mr. Bingley, Miss Bingley brought nothing but tension and strife with her.

Georgiana asked Miss Bingley when she would be departing from them and the woman answered that she would be leaving the following morning. So for the day they would all have to tolerate her.

After breakfast the group went for a walk about the grounds. It seemed that Darcy was serious the night before when he implied that he wanted to spend more time with Elizabeth. He took her arm as they walked and Mr. Bingley was quick to offer his to Jane. That left a reluctant Georgiana to stroll with a glowering Caroline.

Elizabeth did not understand why the woman was bothering to accompany them if she was in such a foul mood. It would do better for the morale of the group for her to have stayed back. Then at least she would not have to be subjected to see the man whose wealth she had coveted with another woman on his arm.

However, looking around, Elizabeth noticed that Mr. Bingley and Jane were wrapped into their own world and paid no attention to Miss Bingley. Georgiana had started off the walk with Miss Bingley, but left her shortly into it to wander to various flowers by herself.

It would seem that the only person Caroline Bingley was affecting with her mood was Caroline Bingley herself. With that realization, Elizabeth set it into her mind to ignore her and enjoy the small talk with her husband.


	28. Chapter 28

There was a sense of relief across the house when the servants carried Miss Bingley's luggage out to her carriage. Mr. Bingley seemed to be the only one that regretted her leaving, but with the distraction of Jane there, his mood quickly swung back around.

After they had breakfast, Georgiana had the idea of them retiring to the drawing room for the day. She wanted to play on the pianoforte for the group. Jane agreed that it was a fine idea, so they all settled for the morning.

It was a disappointment that it did not take long for Mr. Bingley to plead a terrible headache and retired to his room. This put a quick end to Georgiana's idea of playing music and letting the others dances, as one of the women would be left out while Darcy would be forced to dance every song.

Jane was the one to come up with a solution. She begged Darcy and Elizabeth to sit for a portrait while Georgiana played.

"That is a wonderful idea," exclaimed Georgiana.

"I do not know if-" Elizabeth started the same same Darcy said, "Of course we will."

The couple looked at each other.

Darcy arched an eyebrow. "It would be nice to have a portrait of the two of us to hang."

A squeak erupted out of Jane. "My sketching is not good enough to be put on display!"

"Do not listen to her, Fitzwilliam. She is a wonderful artist and much too down on her own skill," Elizabeth declared. "We will sit for the portrait if only to prove how talented you are and we will hang it."

That decided, Jane positioned the two to sit close to each other in a spot where the sun best illuminated them.

Elizabeth and Darcy stared at each other from the places Jane sat them. Darcy's eyes were bore into Elizabeth's and she felt herself blush and instinctively looked down to hide the smile playing at her lips. She was unused to anyone giving her such full attention and Darcy had a way of looking at her that made her feel as though he was seeing into her soul.

"Lizzy, I need you to look back up," Jane gently admonished.

"Sorry." Elizabeth raised her face back up to see Darcy smirking at her. She made a face back at him only to have Jane scold her again.

The sound of Georgiana's playing and the scratching of Jane's graphite on the paper were the only noise in the room. Neither Darcy nor Elizabeth spoke. They just continued to stare at each other, deeper and deeper into each other's eyes until Jane proclaimed that they were allowed to move a little and talk.

"And what shall we talk about, Mr. Darcy?"

"Are we back to 'Mr. Darcy', Mrs. Darcy? I had enjoyed the sound of my Christian name from your mouth."

"Then what shall we talk about, Fitzwilliam?"

Darcy sighed. "That is much better. The sound of my name from your lips is like a song."

Elizabeth laughed. "I never took you for the poetic type. There is no need to needlessly flatter me, you already have me as a wife."

"But one should continue to flatter if one wishes to _keep_ his wife."

"I do not believe a lack of flattery is something that can so easily separate us."

"It is better to be safe than sorry in the matters of the home. I have been neglecting my wife and that is unforgivable." Darcy reached across the space between them and grasped her hands in his. "Please forgive me for the abysmal way I have treated you thus far."

"There is nothing to forgive. I have not been open to you either." Elizabeth smiled shyly. "It can be something we can work on together. We will both learn what it is to be married."

"I would like that very much."

Darcy leaned forward and gave Elizabeth a small peck on the lips. This time, Jane did not scold them.


	29. Chapter 29

In honor of today's release of Storms of Love on e-retailers, here are two chapters.

-Taryn

* * *

The portrait came out just as good as Elizabeth said it would. Darcy praised Jane until her face was flushed red and promised that he would send it to a framer and hang it in the drawing room.

Darcy claimed that he needed to check on Mr. Bingley, then do some work on the estate, but promised the ladies that he would rejoin them as soon as possible.

With him gone, Jane and Elizabeth retired to the library, with Georgiana saying that she wanted to stay in the drawing room to continue practicing. So Jane and Elizabeth were left alone in the library each with their own volume, Elizabeth reading a book of Shakespeare's sonnets while Jane retired with _The Adventures of Arabella_.

Elizabeth made it nearly a quarter of of the way through her book when Darcy arrived in the library. She was so absorbed in the poetry that she did not notice his arrival for several moments. Jane seeing him enter, nodded to him in acknowledgement before setting down her book and rising to leave the room and them alone.

Darcy sat in the chair closest to Elizabeth and took note of what she was reading. Seeing the title, a smile played on his lips. It was one of his favorites.

To announce his presence, Darcy spoke.

"Let me not to the marriage of true minds

Admit impediments. Love is not love

Which alters when it alteration finds,

Or bends with the remover to remove."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise hearing his voice. When she realized what he was reciting, she returned his smile.

"O no! it is an ever-fixed mark

That looks on tempests and is never shaken;

It is the star to every wand'ring bark,

Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken.

Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks

Within his bending sickle's compass come;

Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks,

But bears it out even to the edge of doom.

If this be error and upon me prov'd,

I never writ, nor no man ever lov'd."

The last couplet Elizabeth joined him in his recitation and both of their smiles grew larger.

"Sonnet 116. Mr dear Mr. Darcy, I fear that is the second time today you have surprised me. Not only are you poetic in nature, but you are a fan of Shakespeare."

"I must confess while I was in university I detested learning him, but outside of the classroom, in my own leisure, I have found the bard's words to be more appealing. And, with recent events, his love poems have become more profound to me."

"Fitzwilliam…" Elizabeth's breath caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say.

"May I kiss you, Elizabeth?"

"Yes, please. Kiss me."

Darcy closed the distance between them and captured Elizabeth's lips with his own and it was the most wondrous feeling Elizabeth had ever experienced.

It was then that sealed Elizabeth's fate as the happy wife of Fitzwilliam Darcy.


	30. Chapter 30

About a month later, in the early hours of the morning, Elizabeth slipped out from the bedroom her and Darcy now shared. They had all stayed up late the night before playing whist, so Elizabeth felt confident that she would run into no one else. Still, she kept her sturdy boots in her hand until she reached the foyer where she slipped them on and slipped out the door.

The grounds of Pemberley were covered in a soft mist of early morning fog. The sun was barely above the horizon and it was Elizabeth's favorite time of day. The haze of the morning fog made it seem like the entire world was still asleep and only Elizabeth was awake to witness the majesty of dawn turning into morn.

Elizabeth traipsed across the acreage of Pemberley until she reached a lake that she enjoyed touring. The walk around took at least an hour and Elizabeth was in no rush that morning. It was hours later that she finally made it back to the manor and into the breakfast room.

To her surprise, Jane was the only one in the breakfast area. They exchanged their morning greetings and Jane explained that everyone else had already broken fast and dispersed across the house while Elizabeth loaded her plate.

She moved to sit across from her sister and they continued to chat. Soon, Jane looked at her sister with a serious face.

"You are happy, are you not?"

"Oh, Jane. You would not believe how happy I am. I did not expect to find such joy and contentment in my marriage, but because of you, I did."

"I am glad, then. I feel that the reason I came has been fulfilled," Jane said with a serene smile.

"You cannot leave yet! I still need you."

"No you don't. As you said, you have found joy and contentment. I was only to come to help you settle in and you have done so."

"Then what of Mr. Bingley. Surely you would want to stay for him."

This time Jane's sigh was less content.

"Mr. Bingley has not made his intentions to court me known in this past month. I can only assume that means that he has no intention to. I fear that we are only meant to be friends and if that is what he is meant to be in my life, then I shall be happy with it."

Elizabeth could not think of what to say to reassure her sister, for what Jane said was correct. In the month since the wedding ball, Mr. Bingley had been nothing but courteous to Jane and, though he treated her with more deference than Elizabeth and Georgiana, he had indeed done nothing to encourage any formal attachment between the two.

Seeing her sister's face full of conflicting emotions, Jane sought to comfort her by reaching across the table and clasping their hands together.

"Do not fret, Lizzy. You are happy here and that makes me exceedingly happy. I shall be able to return home comforted by the fact that you are well settled and have a new sister to confide in."

"Oh Jane, no one shall ever be able to replace you!" Elizabeth was scandalized at the Meer thought that Jane thought Georgiana could replace her.

"I do not fear that in the least. All I want is your happiness. If that means confiding in sweet Georgiana as you would have once confided in me, I beg you to do so."

Jane released Elizabeth's hands and came around the table and gathered her younger sister into a hug.

"You will be happy dear one. Do not fret over my leaving. Give it a week or so and you will no longer miss me."

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously in Jane's shoulder. "I shall never stop missing you. It would be like forgetting to miss a part of my very soul."


	31. Chapter 31

The days following Jane's departure were solemn. Pemberley felt emptier, though she was the only one to have left and Darcy, Elizabeth, Mr. Bingley, and Georgiana still remained in residence. Still, her absence was keenly felt by all.

In an attempt to distract his wife from her growing melancholy from missing her sister, Darcy invited her to go on a stroll with him about the gardens and on some of her favorite paths. To his great disappointment, not even the thought of a walk lifted Elizabeth's spirits and she told him that they could go another time, but at the moment she wanted to simply sit with her needlepoint.

Fearing for his wife's mental state, Darcy teased and consoled Elizabeth until he pulled a reluctant smile from her and she agreed to walk.

Elizabeth was glad that she agreed to go with Darcy. The flowers were starting to try to bloom in the mid-March sunshine. The fresh air coursed through Elizabeth, clearing the cobwebs that had taken residency in her mind. And having the firm, protective hand of Darcy clasping hers reminded Elizabeth of all she had been missing while she was hiding away in herself moping.

"My dear Fitzwilliam, thank you or recognizing my need to escape the confines of my own mind. I could not hope for a better husband than you."

"Do not ever worry about that." Darcy's face was serious, but Elizabeth recognized the caring shining out of his eyes. "I will always be here to protect you. I care for you most deeply and I protect those whom I care for, even from themselves."

Darcy closed the distance between themselves and laid a gentle, chaste kiss on Elizabeth's lips. When he felt her reciprocating, he leaned deeper into the kiss, sending it from something innocent to a kiss full of passion.

It was only the desperate need for air that could pull them apart. A tightness wound its way through Elizabeth's stomach, though it was not a bad feeling. She felt herself growing giddy over the feelings that Darcy awakened inside of her. She had never felt such a passion for anyone before. It was causing her to learn about an entirely new side of herself and she was liking that part.

One simple kiss from Darcy would not be enough to erase the pain she felt from missing her sister, but knowing that Darcy would be there to support her was enough to make it not hurt as much. With him by her side, she would be able to recover. Maybe even eventually have the life Jane predicted for her at the breakfast they shared when Jane told her she was leaving.

Hand in hand, the Darcy couple continued their stroll about the gardens. Darcy surprised Elizabeth with his occasional whimsical nature, plucking flowers to stick in her hair and for her to carry as a bouquet. It was an enjoyable afternoon for the both of them. Elizabeth could only imagine that, with time, their lives would continue on on this trajectory and they would continue to grow to care for each other, eventually even loving each other. All in all, it was a picture of a happy future for the two of them and for the first time, Elizabeth found herself truly looking forward to that future.


	32. Chapter 32

That same evening, while Georgiana and Elizabeth were in the parlor working on needlepoint, Darcy and Mr. Bingley retired to Darcy's study for drinks and cigars. They enjoyed the company of the women of the house, but there were times they both needed men only time and that could only be hand in the sanctuary of the study.

It was Mr. Bingley's idea to retire there for the evening. When they had sat and relaxed for a few minutes Mr. Bingley spoke.

"I am afraid that I have lured you away from the ladies under false pretense tonight, my friend."

Darcy arched an eyebrow at the man. It was not in Bingley's nature to be deceitful and the fact that he may have resorted to such methods spelled nothing good to come.

"What is wrong? Is there any way I can help?" The worry Darcy felt for his friend echoed in his voice. He was surprised when instead of telling him something grave, Bingley laughed.

"Do not worry, it is nothing ill. Unless you consider matters of the heart to be a ill topic to discuss."

Relaxing, Darcy quirked a smile at his friend. "Are matters of the heart not a feminine topic? Are you sure you would rather not discuss this with the women present?"

"No, for I mean to discuss with you about your wife's sister."

"You mean Miss Bennet?"

"Yes. Since she has gone, I have missed her quiet calming nature and her lovely visage. I am thinking of returning to Hertfordshire, permanently taking up Netherfield and courting Jane -I mean Miss Bennet-, and, if she is receptive, proposing to her."

Darcy cringed at this proclamation. "I do not blame you for falling for the woman's sweet nature, for she truly is a joy to be around. However I must warn you against such an endeavor."

"Whatever for?"

"While Miss Bennet is a wonderful woman, that itself is not worth connecting yourself to the Bennet family. Though the father stems from gentle folks, the mother is a boar who is little more than a fortune hunter. It is only happenstance that I have come to be married into the family, but I must warn you away. I consider you near a brother to myself and would not wish that family upon you."

"I am proposing connecting myself with Miss Bennet, not with the entirety of her family."

"You will have little choice in the matter. You have seen the way the mother acts around me and the people of our peerage. If not for a situation of which I cannot speak of, I would never have connected myself to the family. While there is nothing I can do for myself, I can still warn you."

"I do not care. I will happily receive Mrs. Bennet to my home every day if it meant Miss Bennet was by my side."

"You say that now, but with Longbourn and Netherfield a scant few miles apart, it will become a reality. At least I have the luxury of being too far for the family to regularly visit. You will not be afforded the same."

"As I have told you, Darcy, I do not care."

"Then if you can answer me one thing, I will withdraw my objections."

"What is it then?"

"Can you be assured that Miss Bennet feels the same as you do? What affection has she shown you? Are you certain that any affection she may have given was not at the behest of her mother?"

Mr. Bingley could not answer. He searched his memory for any hint of affection from Miss Bennet to himself during their interactions over the several months of their acquaintanceship, but, though she had always been kind, she never showed any real partiality to him. Miss Bennet treated him in the same manner that she treated everyone around him. She often gave him her full attention, but she had done the same when speaking to Georgiana. They had often sat tighter, but usually it was Bingley who had sat near her, not the other way around.

These thoughts brought Bingley to a stop. Was the love he had imagined between them just that, imagined? Was everything one sided as Darcy believed? Bingley would happily attached himself to even the most vulgar of families if it meant having a marriage of love, but if she did not feel for him as he felt for her, was any of it worth it?

"I fear you may be right, Darcy. She does not feel for me as I feel for her. I will not purse her. I do believe it is near time for me to go home, though. Your wife and you have had much company, and it is time you are allowed to settle into your home life as it will usually be. I think I will leave in the morning."

Before Darcy could object to Bingley's abrupt departure of Pemberley, the man was out of the study and walking morosely to his own room.


	33. Chapter 33

I have started a Facebook group called Taryn's Tea Party where readers can come together to discuss JAFF and, specifically, my works together and with me. There will be sneak peaks into coming works and cover reveals, plus you may even get the chance to help me decide what story ideas to work on! I hope to see you there :)

-Taryn

* * *

Unbeknownst to the gentlemen, Elizabeth had gone upstairs to Darcy's study to tell her husband something. Whatever she had felt was urgent in the telling flew out of her head when she over heard the gentlemen's conversation.

Hearing her husband say that he would never have married her if he didn't have to was a hard thing to hear. Even if she knew it intellectually, to have him confirm so out loud and to another person was painful. She had thought they had come far enough in their relationship for him to no longer feel that way and it was not pleasant to be proven wrong.

Elizabeth ran to her room before she could hear much more. It was more than enough to know that her husband did not feel the same way she was growing to feel, that the emotions he was portraying to her were false, and that he wanted to keep happiness from her most beloved sister. She had to get away as quickly as she could.

As soon as Elizabeth reached the room she had formerly inhabited before moving into Darcy's room, she rang for a servant and instructed them to bring a trunk to her room and pack her for extended travel. Asking no questions of their now beloved mistress, the servant ran off to do as bid.

That taken care of, Elizabeth felt her strength sap and she collapsed on the bed in tears. She had previously thought that she would never be more devastated when rumors of her ruin was starting to be spread and she learned she would be forced to marry Darcy. But on this day, learning that her husband did not care for her and would go so far as to ruin the happiness of Jane was more painful. She felt as though her heart was being torn asunder and she would never recover from the betrayal.

Tears fell down her face, soaking into the comforter under her. Her body shook under the pressure of the sobs, but still she held control of herself enough to contain the wails that threatened to escape her very soul. She did not want to bring Darcy upon her. She did not have the fortitude to face him and would rather escape from his home without him knowing. If she gave totally into her pain, it would bring questions and talk and she could not bear it.

No. She must leave the house at first light. Though Darcy would miss her in his bed, he would likely not question it too much and assume that she went to her old room for the night for some reason.

This resolve circled around her mind for the rest of the night as the servants scurried around her packing anything she may need for a trip. She was able to fall into a fitful sleep hours later, but woke before the sun had risen feeling even more exhausted than she had before falling asleep.

Once she was awake, it was clear she would be getting no more sleep that night. Though she felt guilty for disturbing the servants, she rang and instructed her maid to have a carriage readied for her and her luggage brought down.

Despite the early hour, the work was quickly done and before anyone knew what was happen or the sun had even graces the horizon, Elizabeth was on her way back to the home of her childhood in retreat.


	34. Chapter 34

When the Pemberley household awakened, Georgiana found it minus two members. Darcy, of course, had known that Bingley was taking his own carriage back to London at daybreak, but when the morning passed and no one saw a hair of Elizabeth, he grew worried. If she had gone out for a walk about the grounds, she would have returned unless something had befallen her.

Finally, in the early afternoon of the day, Darcy approached Georgiana and asked her if she had seen Elizabeth that morning.

"Elizabeth? Not since last night. Is everything okay?"

"I do not know. I have not seen her since me and Bingley retired to the study last night."

"Did she not come up to see you? That is the last time I saw her."

"No, she did not. Why would she come up?"

Now Georgiana was getting worried. What had happened to Elizabeth between her leaving Georgiana and arriving to Darcy that made the latter not possible?

"She said she was going to bring the two of you back downstairs to entertain us, we were growing board with our needlework. When she did not come back I assumed she was with you and became…distracted." Georgiana blushed at the idea of how Elizabeth and her brother would become so distracted that they would not return for the night.

"She never made it to my study. Unless…" Darcy trailed off when a realization hit him. What if Elizabeth had made it to the study and him and Bingley were just unaware? Had she heard part of their discussion and was hiding in her room?

"Unless what, Fitzwilliam? Have you done something that could explain why we have not seen Elizabeth?"

Not answering her Darcy exclaimed that he would check her room. Georgiana jumped off of the settee she had been resting on and followed after him. When they saw the room was empty, Georgiana pushed passed him to enter fully and went to the wardrobe, only to find it also empty.

"What did you do? Tell me right now."

Normally, Darcy would not endure such impudence from his younger sister, but he was in such shock, that he could only walk to the bed and sit staring dumbfounded.

Georgiana was not letting go so easily. She marched in front of him and scream, "What did you do?"

Darcy quietly spilled the entirety of his conversation with Bingley to his sister. He was grateful that she was a true gentlewoman and not a man, for he could see in her eyes that if she were a man she would have punched him.

"There are so many things wrong with what you have said and done."

Defensively, Darcy swore. "I spoke only the truth."

"Mayhap you felt that you were, but it was only the truth as you saw it. If you had gotten to know Miss Bennet as I had, you would have seen in her quiet nature that she adores Mr. Bingley. Though, perhaps it is for the best that you talked him out of a courtship if her is to be easily swayed against his love. Both of you are idiots of the highest order and I do not blame Lizzy for her anger."

"Miss Bennet truly loves Bingley?"

"Of course she does. Madly. One could see it in her eyes, in her very soul, if they but took the time to look. Which it seems neither you nor Mr. Bingley did."

Georgiana rang the bell that would bring Elizabeth's personal maid to the room. When she arrived, Georgiana immediately proceeded to question her on the whereabouts of the mistress of the house.

"Last night Mrs. Darcy seemed very upset and she ordered me to have a trunk packed and this morning, before the sun was even up, she ordered a carriage."

"A carriage?" exclaimed Darcy. "Where to?"

"Why Longbourn, sir." The maid curtsied and rushed out of the room, grateful that in her questioning, she had not received any punishment for not informing her master that Mrs. Darcy had left the premise.

"I have to fix this."

"You most certainly do. And I recommend you go with a sincere apology and present in hand."

"A present will not fix what I have done, but I believe I know what I can do."


	35. Chapter 35

It was a shock to all of the Bennet when the second eldest daughter showed up unannounced on their doorstep. She was tired and visibly ragged.

Elizabeth was fortunate that it was Jane that found her first. Her sister was shocked to see her arrive in such a state and alone, but with a look at how close to tears Elizabeth was, Jane quickly took her to the room they formerly shared.

"Lizzy, you look tired. You must rest and when you are awaken, you can tell me why you are here. For now I will let the family know you are here and resting."

Elizabeth was too tired to argue and just nodded before laying down. Barely moments later, she was fast asleep.

Mr. Bennet was concerned about what could have happened between his daughter and her husband to make her come running to them. Mrs. Bennet, on the other hand, had to be convinced not to storm up the stairs and wake Elizabeth to demand that she return to her husband side least he report her to the courts for abandonment and ruin the entire family.

It was hours later that Elizabeth finally emerged from her room. The first to accost her was her mother and Elizabeth reassured her that she did not give a fig what Darcy thought about her leaving. Mrs. Bennet was so shocked at her daughter's lack of care at the state of their family's reputation, she had to retire to her own room with smelling salts frequently pressed under her nose to stave off her vapors.

Luckily, it was Jane that found Elizabeth next.

"Jane, I simply must speak to you."

Seeing the distress back on her sister's face, Jane took her by the hand and suggested the go for a walk about the grounds while Elizabeth told her everything that had transpired to bring her back to Longbourn. Elizabeth agreed and they set out on one of the trails they had both loved since childhood.

Elizabeth was silent until they were far enough from Longbourn that it was on the horizon. Jane did not press Elizabeth to speak sooner than she was ready to and Elizabeth appreciated the kind nature of her sister. It was not easy to tell one's most beloved sister that one's husband might have ruined her own chance at happiness.

But once Elizabeth did start talking, the entirety of the story spilled out of her. She was on the verge of tears at the conclusion of her story when Jane stopped their stroll and turned to Elizabeth.

"I know you are most unhappy right now, and it pains me to add onto it, but you should not have left Pemberley."

Shock painted itself across Elizabeth's face. "I could not stay in that home when he has so insulted our family and ruined your happiness."

"Other than my feelings for Mr. Bingley, was anything he said untrue? Our mother is a handful to those who do not know her well and I would not wish to impose her on anyone."

Elizabeth had no answer to this. She very much wanted to defend her family, but Jane was correct and her mother was not an asset to creating a harmonious life.

"It was not right of Mr. Darcy to speak so on matters he does not know, like those of my feelings. But it is even more grievous to me that Mr. Bingley would so readily listen. If his friend can influence such a major decision so easily, that is more a black mark on Mr. Bingley than Mr. Darcy. In Mr. Darcy's defense, he was simply trying to protect his friend. Mr. Bingley should have trusted in his and my feelings more."

Again Elizabeth had to concede that Jane was right. Mr. Darcy had done nothing but speak his mind as to the truth as he saw it. He did not fully understand Jane's quiet nature as those who knew her well did and without this knowledge could have seen her as uninterested in Mr. Bingley. What was a man to do but protect those he cared for.

The fight deflated out of Elizabeth. "It is all so unfair to you."

"Life can be unfair sometimes, but I believe that things will always work themselves out in the end. Now let us go back home, you still need your rest. Am I correct to think you did not rest much on your trip?"

Elizabeth blushed and allowed herself to be lead back to Longbourn House.


	36. Chapter 36

Happy Labor Day, fellow Americans. Considering we are so near the end of the story and it is indeed a holiday, I have decided to post all of the remaining chapters today. It is only 3 chapters, but I do hope you enjoy them. Thank you all for reading _Storms of Love_.

-Taryn

* * *

The days of Elizabeth's visit passed. After she reassured her father that Darcy had not treated her ill and she was simply homesick, the uproar of her sudden appearance waned. It was decided between Elizabeth and Jane to keep the true reason of Elizabeth's flight to Longbourn a secret and that, since she was already there, Elizabeth would stay to visit for a few weeks before going home to Pemberley.

On the day after she arrived, Elizabeth penned a letter to Darcy explaining why she left, where she was, and to reassure him that she understood his reasons and would be back at his side after a brief visit with her family.

It was a quiet afternoon of Elizabeth's fourth day when a horse could be heard galloping up the drive. Lydia and Kitty rushed to the front window to see who could be coming. No one had sent any cards to announce a visit, so there should not have been any visitors for the day.

"Mr. Darcy is coming! And I do believe that Mr. Bingley is with him."

At Kitty's announcement, Mrs. Bennet hopped out of her seat. "Oh goodness. Why would they come here unannounced? I must tell the cook to prepare a tea service for them. They will think we are so uncivilized for not preparing for them."

Before anyone could question Mrs. Bennet on why Darcy or Mr. Bingley would think they would know beforehand of their arrival or to calm her from frantically harassing the cook, Mrs. Bennet was gone out of the room. It was left up to Jane, as the eldest Bennet girl, to welcome the gentlemen into their home.

"I am sorry to come unannounced. If I had any time to send someone ahead of me, I would have, but I was in a bit of a rush." Darcy's eyes darted over to where Elizabeth was standing back.

"I know it is even more of an imposition than we have already caused, have come to speak to Miss Bennet if I may." Mr. Bingley twisted at the brim of his hat in nervousness.

Elizabeth looked at Jane and when her sister nodded in approval, she curtsied at the men and made to leave the room. Seeing that Elizabeth was giving them privacy, the other two immediately followed after.

Only a few steps outside of the parlor, Darcy caught up with his wife. "May we take a walk and talk."

Leaving Kitty and Lydia to run to their mother to tell them that both Darcy and Mr. Bingley sought audiences with the two eldest, Elizabeth and Darcy emerged into the warm afternoon.

Leaving the property, they wandered down the lane into the direction of the barn that fatefully brought them together months before.

"I should apologize."

Elizabeth looked up, startled. "I had written to you to explain myself to you, though you must have left Pemberley before it arrived. It is not you who were in the wrong, Fitzwilliam. That blame lays solely on me."

"No, I should not have said any of what I did. I cannot beg your forgiveness for my impertinence enough. To look down so on what is now my family is unforgivable, but I ask the impossible of you in seeking your forgiveness."

"I already have. I have realized my mistake in assuming that you would be as accustomed of my mother's ways as I have become over the years. And for you to know anything of Jane's character when you barely know her? I was wrong in so many ways."

"Whether I know of either's temperament does not give me the right to say anything on the matter. Before coming here, I rode immediately for London and told Bingley how mistaken I was on Jane's feelings and he has accompanied me here to formally ask for permission to court her. I knew that the only way I could even hope for forgiveness is to remedy the problems I have caused."

"Oh Fitzwilliam. What a pair we are. Inserting ourselves into the matters of others when we should not."

"Does this mean I can hope for forgiveness?"

"As I have said, there is nothing for me to forgive. But if it will soothe your mind, then know that all is forgiven if you have forgiven me."

"I am of the same mind. There is nothing to forgive, but if it gives peace of mind to my beloved, then I forgive you. How could I not forgive the woman I love."

"Oh how I have yearned to hear you tell me you love me, for I love you so."

"We have both been fools in this marriage, but from here on, we will be of one mind and one soul."

Darcy bent down and closed the distance between their lips, pulling her into the most passionate of kisses. Elizabeth was swept off her feet and never wanted to touch the ground again if it meant being in the arms of the man she loved and who loved her.


	37. Chapter 37

Arriving back at Longbourn, the couple were treated with a jubilant atmosphere. Jane ran to Elizabeth as soon as she cleared the door and grabbed her by the arms.

"Elizabeth, you will not believe what has happened! Mr. Bingley has proposed. He is upstairs talking to father now!"

"Proposed?" Elizabeth exclaimed in surprised. "I thought he was here to tell you of his intention to court you."

"He declared that at first, but revealed that he had seen our stay at Netherfield and Pemberley as the first steps of our courtship and I confessed I had thought the same. So he corrected himself, saying that he needed no more courtship to know that I was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and if I was amiable, he would ask father for his permission. I am amiable. I am so very amiable." The sisters laughed together.

"It is so lucky that we have both found love. No pair of sisters in the world shall be half as happy as we are." Elizabeth was in such an euphoric mood, that even she was hopeful about their prospects.

"I dare to hope that as time goes on our lives grow even happier with new additions to the family."

Elizabeth gasped then laughed. "You are only engaged ten minute and already are planning children?"

Jane blushed. "I did not say my own. I would not be opposed to any nieces and nephews."

It was Elizabeth's turn to blush. I do not think we are quite ready for that. We may be happy right now, but there are surely a few things we need to discuss and work out in our relationship before children."


	38. Chapter 38

I never thought I would reach the day that I finished writing a novella or finished posting it here. As you may already know, _Storms of Love_ is currently on sale anywhere ebooks are sold. You can find it just by search Taryn Ann Edwards or Storms of Love. I would appreciate it very much that, if you have enjoyed this story, you go and review it on Amazon.

Also, there is a sequel coming out around October, but I will not be posting it here. If you would like to find out more about this story, join my group on Facebook, Taryn's Tea Party. Not only will I discuss the sequel, but I will give sneak peeks and you will eventually get to give input on my future stories, plus all the _Pride and Prejudice_ memes you could want. I do hope you join and we get to chat over there.

Again, thank you for trusting me to bring you on this journey. It has been a learning experience for me, and though there has been some ups and downs, I have loved every moment of it.

-Taryn

* * *

Elizabeth was happy. Deliriously so. Every day she swore she fell more in love with her husband and he daily reassured her that he felt the same. There was nothing that could make her even happier, so she thought.

While dressing for the day one morning and talking to her lady's maid, her maid made a comment on how her menstruation scent was causing her husband to give her all sorts of attention. It was improper talk, but the two had grown so close that Elizabeth could only laugh at the antics her maid told her about.

It was after she dressed that Elizabeth realized she had no need of her menstruation cloths in over three months. Elizabeth's hands flew to her stomach. She could not actually be pregnant could she? A panic washed over her. Elizabeth was not ready to be a mother. She had been hoping to have more time until this added responsibility came into her life, but, with her mother's fertility, it was only natural she inherited.

Elizabeth spent the remainder of the day walking in a daze and often stopping in the middle of what she was doing to stare into space. It was only a matter of time before Darcy noticed her lack of attention.

"Darling, is there something the matter?"

"That depends."

"Oh?" This piqued Darcy's interest. "How so?"

"Well, how do you feel about children?"

Darcy scratched his chin. "I would like to have some. A large household like your family's perhaps. Do you want to start trying for one?"

"I think it is a little late to try. I believe we may already be well on our way." Elizabeth bit her lip, waiting anxiously for his response.

She watched his face turn from confusion to delight.

"Truly? A baby?"

He rushed to his side and knelled by her, placing his hands on her stomach. "We have a little one growing already? We will have to make sure to have a second one soon after. I don't want my children to have such a wide age gap as me and Georgiana."

Darcy beamed up at her and Elizabeth could not help but let his excitement spread to her. "Darling Elizabeth. How can I ever thank you for this gift? This is the second happiest day of my life, only after the day I was privileged to marry you."

"I was so scared that we were not ready, but with your confidence I think we can do this."

"Do not be afraid, Elizabeth. You will be the best mother any child could hope for."

Tears of happiness fell down Elizabeth's face and Darcy wiped them away and kissed her. She had once thought she would never be happy in this marriage, but at that moment, Elizabeth was thankful of that fateful storm that lead her to becoming Mrs. Darcy.


End file.
